Loin des yeux, l'oubli du coeur
by Para-San
Summary: Après avoir accusé Remus à tord, son petit ami fera tout pour le protéger. Il fera même un pacte avec Dumbledore. Des infos, contre la protection de son amoureux. Qui est l'adolescente, chargée de protéger Remus ?
1. partie 1

**Loin des yeux, l'oubli du coeur**

Le soleil se leva lentement sur un petit village d'Écosse, laissant ses doux rayons ramener un pauvre malheureux à la raison. Remus Lupin tomba au sol, blessé, avant de se relever et de se traîner jusqu'à la porte. Pomfresh devrait bientôt arriver pour venir le chercher, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser le gaver de potions de sommeil. Il devait avant s'expliquer. Essayer de comprendre. Il devait régler cette histoire. Il suivit lentement le passage le menant de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. Pomfresh n'était toujours pas en vue. Il réussit à se rendre jusqu'à la porte de Poudlard, entra dans le silence du château, puis supplia les escalier de le monter au 3ème étage, et se traîna de peine et de misère jusqu'à une porte, où il cogna, avant de s'y appuyer.

-Entrez !

Mais Remus était incapable de pousser la porte. Lorsque la porte finit par s'ouvrir, Remus tomba sur celui qui lui avait ouvert, et le Pr Erik sursauta en voyant un Remus couvert de sang lui tomber dans les bras.

-Remus ! Mais que fais-tu ici, bon sang ! Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie ! Tu a besoin de soins, et tu le sais !

-S…Sev… Je dois voir Sev… Erik… S'il te plait… Je dois voir Sev… Il est ici… Hein ? Il est ici ?

-O…Oui, il est ici, mais…

-Je veux le voir… S'il te plait… S'il te plait Erik… Je veux le voir…

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues pales de l'adolescent, nettoyant le sang qui lui barbouillait le visage, et Erik se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance, aucun élève de Poudlard ne l'avait vu ainsi.

-Assis-toi Remus… J'appelle l'infirmière…

-Non ! Je veux voir Sev ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi il était dans la cabane hier ! Pourquoi il est venu ! J'aurais pu le tuer !

-Il y a été parce que Black lui a dit d'y aller.

Remus figea, alors qu'Erik l'installait dans un fauteuil de son bureau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un miroir accrocher sur le mur.

-Infirmerie.

Le miroir se troubla, et il vit la pauvre Mme Pomfresh en train de courir dans tous les sens.

-Mme Pomfresh ?

-Pr Erik ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Remus Lupin a disparu !

-Il est ici, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merlin ! Que fait-il dans votre bureau ?

-Cela ne concerne que lui, je crois… Pourriez-vous venir le chercher ? Il a besoin de soins…

-Oui, bien sur… J'arrive…

Elle s'éloigna, et le miroir redevint opaque.

-P…Pourquoi Sirius a fait ça ?

-Je l'ignore Remus… Ce sera à toi de lui demander…

Remus entendit des bruits de pas provenant des appartements d'Erik, dissimulés derrière un mur de son bureau, et il vit une trappe s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer son amoureux, l'air encore endormit.

-Il me semble avoir entendu SA voix…

-Severus… commença Erik.

Mais il ne put finir que le Serpentard se figeait en voyant Remus sur le fauteuil.

-Sev ! Tu vas bien ? T'es pas blessé ? Mais dis quelque chose bon sang ! Est-ce que je t'ai fais du mal ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? cracha t'il, tremblant.

-Je…

-C'est pas assez que t'a essayer de me tuer ? Fiche ton camp d'ici sale monstre ! T'approche plus de moi !

Remus figea à son tour, regardant son petit ami avec de grands yeux blessés, ses larmes elles-même ayant cesser de couler sur ses joues, trop choqué qu'il était pour parler.

-Severus… tenta Erik.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux encore le laisser t'approcher ? explosa t'il. Il a voulu me tuer ! Tu t'en fou ou quoi ? C'est un danger publique !

-Mais tu n'a rien !

-C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS LUPIN, PARCE QUE SINON ÇA VA ALLER MAL !

Et il sortit en vitesse du bureau d'Erik renversant l'infirmière qui arrivait. Après s'être relevée, elle s'approcha de Remus et commença à l'examiner, et lui la laissait faire, choqué par les paroles de son (ex) amoureux. Lorsqu'il apparut à Pomfresh qu'il allait plutôt bien, elle l'allongea sur une civière.

-Que s'est-il passé, Pr Erik ? Pourquoi M. Lupin est-il venu ici, et pourquoi ais-je entendu des cris, et vu M. Rogue sortir dans cet état de fureur ?

Erik soupira.

-Remus voulait savoir comment allait Severus, que M. Black a envoyé cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il voulait s'expliquer avec lui, mais Severus n'a rien voulu savoir… Il a dit des paroles terribles à Remus, et ne lui pardonneras peut-être jamais, sans vouloir comprendre que Remus est innocent dans cette histoire…

-Et cela ne fera qu'augmenter la haine qu'il ne ressentait pour lui à l'origine… soupira Pomfresh. Et puis, s'il sait la maladie de M. Lupin, il s'empressera de la révéler à tout le monde, afin que Remus soit renv…

-Haine ? Ils ne se haïssaient pas ! Au contraire ! Vous avez assister à ce qui doit être la scène finale de la plus belle histoire d'amour que cette école ait jamais connue.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Severus savait déjà l'état de Remus, et depuis longtemps. Je le connais, et je sais que, peu importe quels sont les sentiments qu'il a pour Remus à présent, il ne fera rien pour le faire renvoyer. Leur séparation étant déjà une punition pour Remus, si ce n'est pas la pire…

Erik s'approcha de la civière pour caresser les cheveux du loup-garou, qui tourna la tête vers lui, le regard fixe, des larmes coulant à nouveaux sur ses joues.

-Erik… pleura t'il. Sev… Il…

-Je sais… murmura le professeur. Je sais… Tu dois être fort maintenant Remus. Très fort… Je vais essayer de parler à Severus, lui faire entendre raison… Mais toi… Tu ne dois pas abandonner… Il finira bien par comprendre l'erreur qu'il a fait… Ne t'inquiète pas Remus… Tout ira bien… Tout vas s'arranger…

Remus agrippa une main du professeur, une main froide comme l'hiver, et la serra fort, fermant les yeux en réprimant des sanglots.

-Je dois l'emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie, dit Pomfresh. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang en se traînant jusqu'ici, avec toutes ces blessures.

-Je crois que je suis obligé de vous y suivre, dit Erik, puisqu'il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher…

-Étrange d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas vite à donner sa confiance, et vous qui n'êtes même pas là depuis un an…

-Il faut croire que… que j'ai fais mes preuves, dit Erik avec un pauvre sourire en regardant l'enfant à l'âme brisée étendu sur la civière.

* * *

Lorsque les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour voir Remus, ils trouvèrent leur ami fixant le plafond au dessus de lui, son visage n'exprimant aucune expression.

-Lunard ?

-Salut.

Dans sa voix, aucune émotion. Lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers eux, ils furent surpris du regard vide.

-Remus… souffla Sirius. Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… J'ai pas réfléchi… Pardonne-moi…

-Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant…

Et Remus retourna à la contemplation du plafond.

-Dis pas ça Remus… Je m'en veux tellement…

-T'a pas à t'en vouloir, Sirius… Ça m'a juste fais comprendre…

-Comprendre quoi ? demanda James, inquiet.

-Que j'étais seulement un monstre…

-Non Remus ! C'est pas vrai et tu le sais très bien !

-Il me l'a dis…

-Qui ça ? Rogue ? Bon sang, Remus ! T'a faillis le tuer, par la faute de Sirius, c'est normal qu'il te traite de monstre en sachant ce que tu es ! Mais on s'en fou de ce qu'il pense ! C'est Rogue ! Son avis n'a jamais compté !

Remus ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Les Maraudeurs, désemparés devant son silence, sortirent de l'infirmerie. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, une unique larme coula de la joue du lycanthrope.

* * *

Ce soir-là, soit deux semaines après le terrible incident, Severus se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, pour son cours de chant quotidien du mercredi. Il entra dans le bureau, s'installa sur une chaise, et attendit que le professeur n'arrive, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

-Bonsoir, Severus…

-Bonsoir. Tu arrive tard, dis-moi… Je suis arrivé avant toi.

-Mmm… J'étais dans un dortoir.

-Un… dortoir ?

-Si… Parti voir un élève à l'âme brisée.

-Ah bon. On commence ?

Erik soupira et s'installa au piano, mais une demi-heure plus tard, il s'arrêtait.

-Severus, nous devons parler.

-Je sais très bien de quoi tu veux me parler, et ne souhaite pas en discuter.

-Severus, assis-toi immédiatement et ouvre tes oreilles.

-Tu n'as pas…

-D'ordre à te donner ? Et bien si. Je suis non seulement ton professeur, mais aussi ton père, tu te rappelle ? C'est doublement mon devoir de veiller à ce que tu ne fasse pas d'erreurs, et là, tu en fais une énorme !

-C'est une erreur que d'éloigner un monstre qui a voulu me tuer ?

-Remus n'a jamais voulu te tuer !

-Il était de mèche avec Black et Potter ! Depuis le début ! Et moi, comme un con, j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait réellement ! Mais tout ça, c'était qu'un plan ! Un plan pour se débarasser de moi, pour me tuer !

Erik se leva, tremblant de colère, ses yeux d'or lançant des éclairs.

-Severus Alexandre Rogue ! Comment oses-tu prononcer de tels mensonges ! Comment oses-tu prétendre que tous ces mois où vous vous êtes battus pour cacher votre relation n'était enfin qu'une vile comédie afin de te blesser ! Si tel était leur but, Remus aurait tenu à rendre cela publique, afin que tous puisse rire de toi après qu'il t'ai laissé tomber ! Si réellement Remus aurait voulu te tuer, il aurait été plus prudent pour lui de montrer votre relation au grand jour, ainsi il aurait été moins soupçonner ! Alors que si tu étais mort, les Maraudeurs auraient été les premiers accusés ! Et si toi tu peux douter des sentiments de Remus à ton égard, moi je n'en ai jamais douter, et n'en doute pas maintenant non plus ! Il est en train de se laisser mourir ! Peux-tu comprendre cela ? IL SE LAISSE MOURIR PARCE QUE TU N'ES PLUS AVEC LUI ! Depuis deux semaines, c'est à peine s'il touche à de la nourriture, il ne sort plus guère de son dortoir que pour les cours, cours où il n'écoute absolument pas d'ailleurs ! Et tu veux me faire croire que tout cela est encore une mascarade ! Veux-tu savoir ce qui s'est réellement passer ?

-…Quoi ?

-Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce de Black ! Il voyait bien que tu tournais autour de Remus, mais il croyait que c'était afin de trouver son secret, et de le faire renvoyer ! Il a cru, à tord, que si tu te retrouvais face à Remus pendant sa transformation, tu aurais tellement peur que tu les laisserais tranquille, de peur que Remus ne te fasse du mal ! Remus n'était au courrant de rien, et a paniquer en se souvenant au matin de ce qui s'était passé ! C'est ainsi qu'il s'est traîné, profondément blessé, jusqu'ici au petit matin, afin de savoir si tu étais blessé ! Et toi, comment l'as-tu accueilli ? En le traitant de monstre et en t'enfuyant !

-…Il… Il ne savait pas ?

-Je puis te jurer sur ma propre tête qu'il ne le savait pas. Jamais ses sentiments pour toi n'ont été inspiré d'une quelconque comédie. Severus ! Il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour savoir qu'il t'aimait ! Il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais monter un plan pareil ! Il suffisait de le connaître pour savoir que jamais il ne t'aurais fait du mal… De toute façon, ça aurait été sa perte que de te blesser… Pourquoi aurait-il risquer sa vie dans une plaisanterie ?

Severus fixait son père d'un air incertain.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie que tu me fais ?

-Severus ! Ais-je l'habitude de plaisanter sur les sentiments ? Moi qui t'ai toujours recommandé d'y être fidèle ?

-…Non.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, va le voir, va le rassurer ! Je sais bien qu'il te manque, que tu l'aime toujours ! Tu n'aurais pas pu oublier en deux semaines tous ces mois où vous aviez été ensemble ! Combien de fois t'ais-je vu, dans la Grande Salle, regarder à la table des lions, et fixer sa place vide ? Combien de fois t'ais-je vu, dans mon cours, lever les yeux dans sa direction, avant de détourner la tête subitement ?

Severus se leva précipitamment, et se dirigea vers la porte. Erik le saisit par le bras, et regarda son fils dans les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient, il semblait tout à coup inquiet.

-Tu n'as pas le mot de passe.

-…Merde !

Erik murmura trois mots, et lâcha l'adolescent qui fila aussitôt dans le corridor.

* * *

Severus se pointa devant la Grosse Dame, qui le regarda un moment.

-Vous n'êtes pas de ma maison.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai le mot de passe.

-Et qui vous l'a donné ?

-Le Pr Erik. J'ai un message de sa part pour un élève.

-Ah bon ? Et qui ça ?

-Remus Lupin.

-Ah ! Le pauvre enfant. Il ne va pas très bien, depuis deux semaines. Il passe toutes ses pauses ici, il ne vas même plus manger à la Grande Salle. J'ignore ce qu'il a, il ne sort que pour ces cours, alors qu'avant, je lui ouvrais toute les nuits.

-J'ai… Euh… Une nouvelle qui devrait lui remonter le moral…

-Vraiment ? Donnez-moi le mot de passe et allez-y.

-Brotucs et branchiflores.

-C'est exact.

Et elle pivota, laissant le passage libre à Severus. Il pénétra donc dans la taverne des lions, ses pires ennemis, où il devait néanmoins aller s'il voulait retrouver cette personne si chère à son cœur, qu'il avait lui-même éloigner par… par peur excessive, irréfléchie et particulièrement stupide ? Heureusement que son père avait su lui parler et régler ce problème ! Severus regarda autour de lui un moment. Trop de rouge et or. Leur salle commune était cependant reposante, et accueillante, pas comme la salle commune des Serpentard, qui était froide et austère, et humide, puisqu'elle était située sous le lac. Il monta des escaliers, qui se dérobèrent sous lui. Oh, zut, escaliers des filles. Il prit donc l'autre escalier, et le grimpa rapidement. Là, plusieurs dortoirs. Arggg lequel était celui des Maraudeurs ? Il essaya de se rappeler des indications que Remus aurait pu lui donner, mais il lui fut inutile de chercher plus loin dans ses souvenirs, car il vit sur l'une des portes un écriteau. « Bienvenue dans l'antre des Maraudeurs ! ». M'oui. Pas besoin de se casser la tête… Il entra donc pour être assailli par deux ronflements. Potter et Pettigrew qui faisaient encore leur concours, ce même concours qui avait emmener Remus dans la Tour d'Astronomie, la nuit même où ils étaient tombés amoureux. Étranges. C'était grâce à Potter et Pettigrew qu'ils en étaient venus à se voir, et à tomber amoureux, et c'est à cause de Black qu'ils s'étaient laissés.

Il se dirigea vers un lit silencieux… pour découvrir Black qui dormait du sommeil des justes en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Il se dirigea donc vers l'autre lit duquel ne s'élevait aucun bruit. Il y découvrit Remus étendu sur le dos, immobile, n'ayant que ses épaules qui tressaillaient légèrement lorsqu'il était parcouru de sanglots silencieux. Il avait dans son sommeil un air si malheureux que Severus se demande comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer le désespoir de Remus pendant ses cours. Peut-être parce qu'il ne le regardait pas ?

Doucement, il se pencha pour embrasser son ex (et peut-être en même temps futur) petit ami, le temps d'y puiser le courage de le réveiller et de s'expliquer avec lui. C'était sans compter les sens du loup-garou qui éveillèrent Remus, qui eu la surprise d'être éveillé par un baiser de celui qui ne voulait plus le voir la veille encore. Sans demander d'explications( après tout, s'il était là, dans son dortoir, en train de l'embrasser, il devait avoir compris que Remus n'y était pour rien, non ? ) Remus l'agrippa par le cou pour approfondir le baiser, et Severus sursauta en essayant de s'éloigner.

-Je…

Il ne pu commencer a parler que le loup-garou l'embrassait à nouveau. Il réussit à s'éloigner un peu, le temps de souffler :

-Tes amis… Allons dans la Salle sur Demande, je dois te parler…

Remus hocha la tête, et se leva pour le suivre, se serrant contre lui, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne encore de lui, l'embrassant fougueusement en se disant que, peut-être, s'il arrivait à démontrer à Severus a quel point il a besoin de lui, le Serpentard oublierait qu'il était un monstre, et l'aimerait à nouveau…

La Grosse Dame les regarda s'éloigner dans les corridors en s'embrassant, se demandant si c'était réellement cela qui allait remonter le moral du petit Gryffondor.

* * *

La porte de la Salle sur Demande se referma, et Remus sauta au cou de son amoureux pour l'embrasser encore et encore, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire un mot, trop abasourdis pour former l'idée de parler.

-M'abandonne pas encore… murmura le lycanthrope entre deux baisers. J'ai besoin de toi… M'abandonne plus jamais… S'il te plait… Je ferai tout ce que tu veux… Je t'aime… Me laisse pas… S'il te plait… S'il te plait… Même si je suis un monstre… Me laisse pas… M'abandonne pas…

-Remus…

Mais il ne pu le rassurer, trop occupé à répondre aux baisers du Gryffondor qui pressait son corps contre le sien, et qui allait décidément le rendre fou. Il réussit finalement a reprendre ses esprits et à éloigner Remus, qui le regarda l'air malheureux.

-Ok, on va mettre quelque chose au clair tout de suite. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus, et je t'en veux pas. Ok ? J'ai eu peur pour ma vie, j'ai paniquer, j'ai cru que tu étais de mèche avec Black pour me tuer, j'ai pas réfléchis une seule seconde avant que mon père ne me remette les idées en place, il y a quelques minutes encore. Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir, t'es pas un monstre, et tu n'a pas à faire tout ce que je veux.

-Tu…Tu m'aime encore ? demanda Remus d'une petite voix.

-J'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer. J'étais juste trop stupide pour le comprendre.

Doucement, presque craintivement, Remus s'approcha pour se blottir dans ses bras et se mettre à pleurer. Severus le serra tendrement dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la tête, le berçant presque contre lui.

-Je t'aime Remus… Je t'aime tellement…

-Je croyais que je t'entendrais plus jamais le dire…

-Et bien tu vois, t'es encore pris avec moi…

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… murmura t'il en levant la tête pour prendre doucement les lèvres de son amoureux.

Un baiser doux, léger, court, pour marquer le début de leur réconciliation. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en souriant, et Severus essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du loup-garou. Puis il regarda autour de lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant le lit derrière eux.

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien me dire à quoi tu pensais lorsqu'on est passé devant la salle ?

-Eum…

-Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais penser à un lit…

-Je… J'ai penser… Que si… Que si je te montrais à quel point je t'aimais… A quel point j'avais besoin de toi… Que peut-être… tu arrêterais de m'en vouloir…

-Remus… Tu pensais que parce que tu coucherais avec moi que j'arrêterais de t'en vouloir ?

-Je…

-C'est un raisonnement complètement stupide.

Remus pencha la tête.

-…mais ça peut pas être pire que moi qui croyait que tu avais prévu de me tuer… Alors…

-Sev…

-Et puis je veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. On le fera quand tu seras prêt, c'est tout. Même si c'est dans longtemps. Je veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

-Sev ?

-Mmhh ?

-Je t'aime. T'aurais pas besoin de me forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Il avait prononcer ces paroles comme si de rien était, seul un léger rougissement indiquait une certaine gêne. L'autre rougit à son tour.

-Remus…

-Si tu crois que j'ai pas envie de toi, t'es vraiment aveugle.

-Je…

-Pourtant, il me semble que j'étais assez collé pour que tu le remarque !

-Quoi, que tes pantalons te serraient ? J'ai remarquer ! Mais ça voulait pas dire que… C'était pas une raison pour…

-Et pourquoi on aurait besoin d'une raison ? L'amour est irrationnel !

-Oui, ça je sais… Si l'amour était rationnel, tu serais pas avec moi…

-Sev ! Dis-le donc que c'est toi qui est pas prêt, plutôt que de te trouver des défaites !

-Je me trouve pas des défaites !

-Menteur !

Pour lui prouver, le Serpentard le poussa vers le lit et s'étendit sur lui pour l'embrasser furieusement, le serrant contre lui. Les mains du loup-garou se firent baladeuses, et une petite voix, quelque part dans le cerveau de Severus, lui dit que s'envoyer en l'air après une dispute pour savoir s'il fallait une raison ou non pour s'envoyer en l'air, c'était vraiment idiot. Mais tant pis !

Remus était aux anges(Nd/a : Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que Severus ressemble à un ange, mais bon… Chacun ses goûts, hein !) . Non seulement il s'était réconcilier avec son amoureux, mais en plus, ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour réaliser son fantasme depuis quelques mois. Seulement un élément l'asticotait, et le loup-garou en lui était indigné. Donc, Remus se décida à régler le problème.

Severus n'eut pas conscience du mouvement du loup-garou avant que sa tête ne s'enfonce dans l'oreiller. Là, il remarqua le loup-garou allongé sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Remus ?

-Mmmhh ?

-J'espère que t'es à l'aise, installé sur mon ventre comme ça ?

-Quand c'est toi qui m'écrasais tantôt, j'ai pas fais de sarcasme…

-Mmm…Coté loup-garou dominant qui ressort ?

-Ouaip.

-Tu trouve pas que s'envoyer en l'air après une simili-dispute pour savoir si on va le faire ou non, c'est un peu ironique ?

-Non, ça prouve juste que tu ne sais rien me refuser…

-Ah… Voyez-vous ça… fit le Serpentard, ironique. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire de tels propos ?

Remus, prouvant ses dires, se pencha pour embrasser longuement son amoureux, une main derrière son cou, l'autre main appuyée à un endroit stratégique afin de déterminer l'effet de son baiser. Et il lui apparut bien vite qu'il avait raison. Severus sentit bien qu'il était inutile de résister(de toute façon, l'envie d'arrêter le Gryffondor semblait s'être dissipée, comme par enchantement) et il céda finalement à la douce folie qui prenait rapidement possession de lui. Bientôt, le haut de pyjama de Remus (non, pas de petits nounours, désolée, c'est celui de Peter…), la chemise et la cravate de Severus (il avait passé la soirée chez Erik a se faire sermonner) finirent au sol.

-T'es sur que…

-La ferme.

Comment ne pas obéir, quand il y a un loup-garou assis sur votre ventre qui vous embrasse, et dont les mains aventurières caressent des zones sensibles que vous-même ne connaissiez pas ? Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, se taire, pour laisser les choses évoluées. C'est ce qu'il fit donc, se laissant aller au plaisir qui montait, au fur et à mesure que la bouche du Gryffondor descendait. Arrêtant de titiller son nombril avec sa langue, Remus releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu veux toujours qu'on arrête ?

-Si tu t'arrête, je te tue…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Remus remonta pour embrasser à nouveau son petit ami, se serrant bien gentiment contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ? demanda l'autre, agacé.

-Et bien, c'est une expérience…

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Je teste l'une de mes théories. Tu sais, quand il y a un gros gâteau au chocolat devant toi, et que tu ne peux pas le prendre, tu en a soudainement envie plus que tout, non ? Et quand tu peux enfin le goûter, il te semble être le meilleur gâteau du monde, non ?

-Et tu crois que le sexe, s'est pareil ?

-Bah ! Pourquoi pas ?

-Vires-moi cette théorie débile tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

-Y'a pas à dire, toi face à la tentation, le jardin d'Eden est perdu… fit Remus d'un air faussement désolé.

-Cesse de me torturer, tu veux ? Maintenant que tu m'a convaincu, tu passe ton temps à t'arrêter !

-Je te l'ai dis, je teste ma théorie.

-Non. Tu teste ma patience.

-Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas ?

-EXACT !

Et le Serpentard l'attrapa par le cou pour l'embrasser, furieux de voir Remus si peu pressé. Bientôt, pantalons rejoignirent les hauts au sol, et seuls les boxers faisaient encore office de barrière, barrière bien peu résistante qui n'avait pas empêcher quelques caresses timides. Caresses qui avaient attiser encore plus le désir, et qui les laissait l'esprit hagard et les reins en feu. Folie d'une nuit, euphorie due à leur retrouvailles ou simplement concrétisation d'un projet repoussé par chacun par peur ? Nul ne saura la réponse. Ceci n'empêchant pas cela, les deux boxers finirent leurs courses sur le plancher, les laissant rougissants, n'osant pas trop se regarder. L'un deux, assurément plus courageux, finit par lever les yeux vers l'objet -ou plutôt, la personne- de tous ces désirs, et eut un petit sourire, tout en rougissant de plus belle. L'autre fit un geste pour attraper ses vêtements, évitant toujours de regarder le corps de son amoureux, sans pouvoir ignorer les cicatrices qui trahissaient l'état de Remus.

-Finalement, c'est pas une bonne idée. On… On pourrait le regretter, et…

-Le regretter maintenant, ou le regretter plus tard…

-C'est pas si simple… Et… Et puis je veux pas te décevoir.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me décevrais ?

-Non mais tu m'a vus !

-Oui, après des mois à en rêver, j'ai enfin la vérité devant moi… et je ne suis pas déçu.

-Arrête de faire comme si tu me trouvais beau, bon sang !

-Tu voudrais que je mente, peut-être ? Je t'aime, je te trouve beau, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

-Y'a que… Que… Que tout le monde va te juger !

-…et alors ? Pour le moment, personne ne le sait, sauf ton père, et il ne nous juge pas. Et les autres… Je m'en fiche. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne te connaissent pas. Ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais. Et même s'ils me traitent de noms ! Tu crois que ça me feras quelque chose ? J'ai l'habitude avec mon père, ça ne me fait plus un pli ! Les seuls qui arrivent encore à me blesser avec les mots sont les cinq personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Ça m'étonnerait bien que tu me traite de noms parce que je t'aime, ça m'étonnerait aussi de la part d'Erik. Quant aux Maraudeurs… Ils vont bien devoir comprendre que je t'aime plus que tout, et que sans toi, je n'existerais plus ! S'ils ne le comprennent pas, tant pis ! Je t'aime plus que tout, mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais si tu remets ces vêtements, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Severus eut un mince sourire.

-Tu veux vraiment de moi ?

-Merlin ! Il vient de s'en rendre compte !

-Je suis pas SI stupide… Seulement… Surpris…

-Après tout ce temps, ça te surprends encore que je t'aime ?

-Bah, après tout… « Une très belle personne a toujours le droit d'aimer le plus horrible monstre. » .

-Tu parle de toi ou de moi quand tu dis monstre ?

-En sachant que je ne peux pas être la très belle personne, quel rôle tu crois qu'il me revient ?

-Arrête de te traiter de noms… Et c'est bizarre, mais cette phrase me dit quelque chose…

-Fantôme de l'Opéra, p. 271.

-Je me disais aussi…

Remus s'approcha, et s'appuya contre le dos de son amoureux assis sur le bord du lit, et noua ses bras autour de son torse, le serrant contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Sev… Si je suis là, c'est parce que je veux… Alors arrête de penser à ce que les autres pourraient penser… Les autres ne sont pas à notre place. Ça ne les regarde pas. Les seuls que ça regarde, c'est toi et moi. Pour ce qui est de moi, tu devrais être rassuré, depuis tantôt, et pour toi… Tu me menaçais il y a pas si longtemps de me tuer si j'arrêtais.

-Je… Je sais, mais…

-Si t'es pas prêt, t'a qu'a le dire…

-Si tu savais, Remus… Si tu savais…

-Si je savais quoi ?

-Non… Pas maintenant…

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son amoureux.

-Je te parlerai de tout ça une autre fois… Pas maintenant… Je suis pas prêt à te dire toute la vérité…

-D'accord…

Remus sourit tristement avant de fermer les yeux, toujours appuyé contre le dos de son petit ami, ses mains caressant doucement son ventre.

-Je t'aime, Sev…

Il soupira, et s'étendit pour prendre le loup-garou dans ses bras.

-Je sais… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais…

Il ferma les yeux et serra Remus contre lui, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que leur intimités étaient plus ou moins( plus que moins) en contact, du au rapprochement phénoménal qui venait d'avoir lieu. Remus, les yeux fermés, profitait du moment, se demandant s'il finirait par connaître autre chose un jour. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant son amoureux l'embrasser tendrement, tout en se frottant doucement contre lui. Finalement, peut-être que ça allait arriver ! Il s'installa un peu mieux, allongé sur lui, pour répondre à son baiser tout en accompagnant le mouvement de hanche de son amoureux. Leur respiration se fit erratiques, il était hors de questions d'arrêter à nouveau (Nd/a : Malheureusement pour l'auteur qui fait tout pour repousser ça depuis tantôt, quitte à rendre le texte long et plate, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un paris !). Lorsque le rapprochement radical se fit plus pressant, mais surtout obligatoire, et ce pour les deux, Remus humidifia ses doigts, avant d'en insérer un en Severus, qui se crispa légèrement, avant de se détendre. Après tout, il avait l'habitude, et savait que cette douleur ne permettait que d'apprécier d'avantage le plaisir que lui procurerait Remus. Ce dernier inséra un second doigt, et sourit en voyant la cambrure dans le bas du dos de son amant, puis le mouvement des hanches. Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement Severus dans le cou, et sourit en voyant son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ouie ultra-dévellopée de Remus d'entendre son souffle devenir de plus en plus difficile. Il bougea légèrement ses doigts, et rit en entendant le petit cri que poussa son petit ami. Après un moment, il retira ses doigts, et se recula, nerveux. Son amoureux était-il prêt ? Allait-il le blesser ? Il fut un peu rassuré par le principal intéressé, qui murmura son nom, d'une voix altérée par le désir. Hésitant quelques secondes, Remus s'approcha de son petit copain, et le pénétra doucement. Il s'arrêta en entendant le cri, et attendit un peu avant de commencer à bouger, bientôt suivit par Severus, et se firent entendre des gémissements de plaisir peu de temps après.

Le préfèt-en-chef, qui inspectait dans les corridors voir si aucun élève ne contreviendrait aux règlements en se promenant après le couvre-feu, passa devant la porte et sursauta en entendant de bruit. Comment pouvait-il y avoir du bruit derrière un mur, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune salle dans le coin, donc aucun endroit pour se cacher ? Il se promit d'aller parler au directeur de ce mur étrange qui gémissait.

Pour les deux amants, rien ne comptait plus que l'autre, que le plaisir à donner et à recevoir, se fondre en l'autre, mourir à chaque coup de reins et renaître aux gémissements de sa moitié. Et malgré le manque de sang qui permettrait d'irriguer convenablement leur cerveaux, ce qui leur permettrait de réfléchir, il y avait, quelque part dans leur tête, une petite voix qui leur disait qu'après cette nuit, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Lorsque, ce qui leur sembla une éternité plus tard, Remus retomba contre le dos de son amant, épuisé, comblé (ayant apaisé ses maudites hormones qui le travaillaient depuis quelques mois), ils restèrent un moment en silence pour reprendre leur esprits, et retrouver leur souffle. Severus attira Remus dans ses bras et embrassa le lycanthrope dans le cou, encore un peu humide de sueur ayant fait légèrement frisé les cheveux sur la nuque du châtain, sur l'ancienne cicatrice de la morsure. Remus frissonna au baiser sur cette marque maudite.

-Remus ?

-Mmmhhh ? demanda t'il en faisant un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, ses deux semaines sans vraiment dormir et l'effort physique qu'il venait de faire l'ayant vidé de toute forces.

Severus sourit en voyant que Remus était épuisé. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis le serra contre lui, et Remus blottit son visage contre lui.

-Tu dois sûrement être le meilleur amant au monde… murmura le Serpentard.

Remus sourit, avant de finalement glisser dans le domaine des songes, et il devait faire un très beau rêve car il avait un sourire aux lèvres. A quoi rêvait-il ? A Severus, à quelques mauvais coups à jouer avec ses amis, a des chocogrenouilles, à un café vanille française ou alors à une mousse aux framboises ? Avec le Gryffondor, impossible de savoir… Son amant resserra son étreinte, apaisé de toute crainte. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus rassurant que de s'endormir avec, contre soi, le corps chaud de la personne aimée ? Sûrement peu de choses pouvaient égaler cela.

Combien de fois Severus avait-il du donner son corps contre de l'argent ? Trop souvent pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne. C'est ainsi, lorsque l'on se retrouve à la porte à 14 ans. C'est ainsi, lorsqu'on a un père violent et sans cœur. Il avait du vendre son corps pour survivre, et si ses clients s'étaient prit du bon temps, jamais Severus n'avait apprécier ces contacts, ces messieurs étant trop occupé à leur propre plaisir, certains étant de plus sado-maso. Cela lui faisait étrange, avec Remus. S'il couchait avec ses clients, il faisait l'amour avec Remus. Lui qui n'avait jamais vu une différence entre les deux termes en voyait une, et de taille ! Remus n'avait pas été égoïste (Remus, égoïste ? Le serait-il un jour ? Au contraire, il pensait trop aux autres, et pas assez à lui-même.) , et s'était soucié de lui, de lui donner du plaisir. Il l'avait clairement sentit hésiter, de peur de le blesser. Severus ayant(malheureusement) de l'expérience, il pouvait l'affirmer sans mentir; Remus était le meilleur amant au monde.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il rejoignit à son tour le pays des songes, où pour une fois, ses rêves n'appartenaient pas au futur potentiel-et-il-ne-faut-pas-y-penser-ça-va-pas-dans-ta-tête-Remus-est-pas-prêt, mais bien au passé, passé pourtant encore si présent si l'on tenait compte des deux corps blottit l'un contre l'autre sous la chaude couverture que le Serpentard avait rabattu sur eux avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus s'éveilla complètement hagard, n'ayant qu'un seul mot dans la tête.

-Cafféééééé…

-Bonjour quand même… sourit Remus avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Quelle heur'qui yé ?

-7h40, les cours commencent dans 20 minutes.

-MERDE !

-T'a a peine le temps de retourner à ton dortoir pour te changer et prendre tes livres.

-Et toi, tes vêtements, tes livres ?

-La Salle sur Demande peut me procurer des vêtements, concernant mes livres les Maraudeurs vont me les emmener. Ils savent très bien que je ne raterai pas un cours, et que si je n'ai pas pris mes livres, c'est que j'ai un empêchement…

-Mmm mmmm.

Le Serpentard se leva du lit et s'habilla en vitesse, sans regarder le loup-garou, qui se leva, inquiet, en serrant les draps contre lui.

-Sev ?

-Mmmhhh ?

-On… On se rejoint aux cuisines à la pause ?

-D'acc.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte, mais fit demi-tour à la dernière minute pour aller embrasser Remus, qui sourit.

-On se revoit à la pause, lui murmura le préfet Serpentard affectueusement.

-Oui… A la pause…

Cette fois, Severus sortit pour de bon, et Remus sortit la tête par la porte vérifier si le corridor était vide et sortit à son tour après avoir ramassé son pyjama. Il passa devant le mur trois fois en demandant un endroit où s'habiller, et il entra pour trouver une quasi réplique de son dortoir, avec des vêtements identiques aux siens, sinon qu'ils étaient neufs. Il s'habilla en vitesse, roula son pyjama et le rétrécit avant de le cacher sous sa cape, et se précipita vers la classe de Métamorphose, et arriva au moment où Minerva McGonagall ouvrait la porte. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent peu de temps après, et donnèrent à Remus ses livres et une brioche.

-Mais où t'étais passé ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Cornedrue et Queudver ont recommencer leur concours de ronflement, alors j'ai été me promener, et je me suis endormi dans un corridor, répondit Remus en engloutissant la brioche sous le regard content de Sirius qui avait peur que son ami ne repousse encore une fois la nourriture.

-Faudrait vraiment que vous ailliez consulter, mecs, rit Sirius.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place, et trente seconde avant que le cours ne commence, Severus entra en courrant, essoufflé, et alla s'asseoir à sa place à l'avant, sans regarder Remus. Ce dernier passa le cours dans la lune, avec un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

« Remus ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda James par billet.

« Bien sur »

« Qu'est-ce que la prof vient de dire ? »

« Euh… J'ai pas vraiment écouter… »

« Veux-tu bien me dire où tu as la tête ? »

« Eum… Quelque part entre le sixième et le huitième ciel… »

« HEIN? »

Remus ne répondit plus, et ignora les messages de ses amis, car bien entendu, James s'était empressé de correspondre avec Sirius et Peter pour leur dire où était la tête de Remus. Le loup-garou, quant à lui, fixait le tableau d'un air absent, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'expliquait McGonagall, qui vit bien que quelque chose s'était passé; non seulement son élève ne l'écoutait plus, mais il arborait un sourire rêveur au lieu du visage fermé et malheureux des deux dernières semaines.

-Le cours est terminer. M. Lupin, puis-je vous parler ?

-Eum… Oui, professeur…

Remus s'approcha et Minerva McGonagall attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour parler à son élève.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas, M. Lupin ?

-Tout vas très bien, professeur. Très bien.

Elle fut frappé par l'air sincère du jeune homme. L'avait-elle déjà vu aussi sincère ? Elle finit par s'autoriser un sourire.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux, Remus. Les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter de vous voir dans un tel état de détresse, depuis deux semaines. Ce qui s'est passé avec M. Rogue n'était pas de votre faute, vous n'aviez pas à vous en vouloir. M. Black est le seul responsable de cette regrettable histoire. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez réussi a surmonter cela.

-Tout vas très bien pour moi, professeur.

-M'oui, on dirait… Mais je vous conseille d'écouter en classe, M. Lupin. Il serait dommage que vous baissiez votre moyenne parce que vous n'écoutiez pas en classe. Vous avez bien assez de temps en dehors des cours pour votre vie amoureuse.

-Je vous demande pardon ? sursauta Remus.

-Allons… Allons… Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, sourit la professeur. J'ai déjà été jeune, et je reconnais dans votre visage les traits d'une personne amoureuse. Ce regard ne trompe pas, M. Lupin. Allez maintenant profiter de votre pause pour déjeuner, on ne vous a pas vu à la Grande Salle ce matin.

Remus rougit, puis acquiesa.

-Merci, professeur…

Et il sortit de la classe en courrant, pour trouver les Maraudeurs au bout du corridor.

-Ah, Remus ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Sirius.

-Oh, elle voulait savoir si j'avais réussi a surmonter ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines.

-Oh… Et ? demanda Peter.

-J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser surmonter par ça ! Bon, moi je vais aux cuisines, je meurs de faim !

-On vient avec toi ! s'exclama James.

Oups…

* * *

C'est avec déplaisir que Severus vit son loup-garou arriver avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Et lui qui voulait lui parler de la dernière nuit, c'était raté !

-Tiens donc ! Si c'est pas Servilus ! railla James.

-James ! intervint Remus. Tu sais que Sirius a plus le droit de l'écœurer !

-Je ne suis pas Sirius…

-Non, mais il va vouloir te suivre. Tu veux quoi, qu'il se fasse renvoyer ?

-N…Non…

-Que de considération pour ton très cher ami, Lupin ! fit Severus avec un rictus.

-Il y en a qui ont des amis, tout monstre qu'ils sont, et d'autres qui sont normaux et qui sont seuls, cingla Remus.

Dans leur regard, des milliers de pardons, que les Maraudeurs ne comprirent pas. Chacun a leur table respective, ils mangèrent en silence. Alors que les Maraudeurs parlaient à voix basses, Severus faisait semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac, et la tête penchée ainsi, cachée derrière ses cheveux, il voyait très bien Remus. Puis, il décida de tenter le coup.

-Lupin ?

A l'autre table, le silence. Puis :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quand est-ce qu'on doit remettre le travail en Arts Moldus, et combien de centimètres ?

-Aujourd'hui, et 30 centimètres.

-Merci.

Et Severus s'éloigna. Le message était passé, Remus le rejoindrait dans 30 minutes, chez Erik. Laissant les Maraudeurs parler entre eux, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, et entra discrètement. Erik était assis à son piano, mais regardait par la fenêtre, le visage préoccupé.

-…Papa ?

Erik se retourna rapidement, et sourit en voyant Severus.

-Alors ? As-tu parler à Remus ?

-Oui, mais il ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer…

-Je comprends… fit Erik en perdant son sourire. Il doit t'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné… Mais il en souffre plus que tu ne le crois, c'est son orgueil qui…

-Non… Tu comprends pas… Il m'a pas laissé parler… Il m'en a empêcher… Eum…

-Oh… Je vois…

-On a été dans la Salle sur Demande, et ça a prit un moment avant que je ne puisse lui parler… Disons qu'il avait d'autres idées en tête…

Erik demeura silencieux, et Severus se demanda s'il n'avait pas dégoûté son père.

-Je… Je peux t'en parler, ou tu préfère que je t'épargne ? Je comprends tu sais que tu sois…

-Non, non, ça va… Seulement… Épargnes-moi les détails, tu veux ? Je ne tiens pas à savoir…

-Non ! Non, je ne veux pas te parler de…

A présent ils avaient une belle teinte rouge. Severus finit par dire, avec un peu de difficulté.

-Pas du plan technique… Juste… Émotionnel ?

-D'accord, fit Erik, soulagé. Si c'est sur le plan émotionnel, ça me va. Que dirais-tu de parler de cela devant des pâtisseries, et du thé ?

-D'accord.

Erik disparut dans ses appartements, alors que Severus prenait place dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de son père. Ce dernier revint avec un plateau et le déposa sur ledit bureau, en souriant à son fils.

-Ça me rassure, que vous vous soyez réconcilier.

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?

-La peur et le désespoir entraînent beaucoup d'actes stupides, Severus. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir si Remus lui-même t'a pardonner. Mets cela sur le compte des erreurs de la jeunesse…

-Une erreur qui a faillit me priver éternellement de l'une des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

-Allons, allons… Tout vas bien, cesse de t'en soucier. Remus et toi êtes à nouveau ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Eh, sourit Severus, amusé. On s'est réconcilier, pas marier…

Erik se mit à rire.

-C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas ajouter « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. ».

-M'ouais.

-Enfin, vous êtes ensemble à nouveau, c'est l'essentiel. Tu vas cesser de croire qu'il a voulu te tuer, et lui cesseras de se laisser mourir. Vous viendrez à nouveau me déranger dans mon bureau avec votre enthousiasme débordant de jeunes gens amoureux. Vous continuerez votre idylle loin du regard de ceux qui peuvent vous juger, et ma foi, tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Parlant de te déranger dans ton bureau… Remus est censé venir tantôt.

-Ah ! Très bien. Tu veux peut-être que l'on commence a parler, avoir finit avant son arrivée ?

-Oui…

Severus attrapa une viennoiserie et en mordit un bout, avant de faire descendre le tout avec une gorgée de thé. Puis il appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et sourit.

-Tu… Tu sais ce que j'ai du faire pour survivre ?

-Oui, répondit Erik, le regard dure. Et je te jure que plus jamais cela n'arriveras, j'y veillerai.

-Merci… Les clients n'étaient pas… Enfin, ils étaient rares ceux qui étaient doux. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était prendre du plaisir, peu importe la manière. Ils se moquaient de moi, comme si j'étais un objet…

-Mais c'était différent avec Remus.

-Complètement. Comme s'il voulait que je ressente la même chose que lui, qu'on… partage ce moment…

-Cela devrait toujours être ainsi. L'amour, c'est donné et recevoir. Et puis ? Tu a mieux apprécier qu'avec tes « clients » ?

-Aucune comparaison possible. Ça a été… Sincèrement… L'expérience la plus intense de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de semblable, c'était… Troublant, toutes ces émotions qui me traversaient en même temps… Et puis plus tard, m'endormir avec Remus blottit dans mes bras… J'aurais été incapable de te nommer quelque chose que j'aurais souhaité à ce moment. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit, sauf ce qui venait de se passer, et le corps de Remus dans mes bras…

-Tu étais comblé, voilà tout. Voilà pourquoi tu ne souhaitais rien d'autre.

-Tu crois que lui et moi, ça durera longtemps ?

-Aussi longtemps que vous vous investirez dans cette relation. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que… Je crois que je pourrai plus me passer de Remus. Juste de devoir éviter de le regarder pendant le cours de Métamorphose, c'était dur.

Erik se mit à rire.

-Ah, l'amour, l'amour… Tu sais, Severus, un jour, il vous faudra affronter le regard des autres. J'espère que ce jour, vous vous souviendrez de vos sentiments, et qu'ils seront assez fort afin que pour eux, pour vous, vous vous battiez jusqu'à ce qu'on vous laisse vous aimer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit Severus, sérieux. Si jamais on se sépare, ce ne seras pas à cause des autres.

-Je l'espère, Severus. Je l'espère.

Le père, souriant doucement, posa sa main froide sur celle chaude de l'adolescent.

-Vous méritez d'être heureux, tous les deux. Et si votre unique chance de bonheur, c'est d'être ensemble… Il serait dommage que vous passiez votre vie malheureux, faute d'avoir écouter des gens qui ne comprennent pas vos sentiments.

-Oui…

Un coup toqua à la porte, et Erik leva la tête.

-Ce doit être Remus… Entrez !

En effet, le châtain poussa la porte.

-Salut Erik ! Sev est là ?

-Severus ? Devrais-je l'avoir vu ? Vous n'étiez pas supposé vous séparer dans la discorde et la haine ? demanda Erik, amusé.

Remus s'approcha, intrigué, et sourit en voyant son amoureux sur le fauteuil qui faisait dos à la porte. Sans attendre salutation ou invitation, il s'installa sur les genoux du Serpentard en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Ledit Serpentard se plu à imiter une tomate, et le professeur d'Arts éclata de rire.

-Voilà quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut ! Je reviens, je vais chercher d'autres pâtisseries et d'autre thé pour Remus.

Ce dernier regarda Erik disparaître derrière la trappe, puis se tourna vers son amant.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-C'est comme qui dirait… réciproque…

-Ah ça, oui !

Et Remus l'embrassa longuement.

-Comment t'es-tu débarrasser de tes pots de co… euh, de tes amis ?

-James et Sirius ont un entraînement de Quidditch, et j'ai con vaincu Peter d'aller les encourager.

-Et ton excuse ?

-Des questions à poser à Erik, sur le devoir.

-D'accord.

-Vous vous amusiez bien, sans moi ?

-Mmm… Disons qu'indirectement, tu étais là…

-Ah oui ? Vous parliez de moi ?

-De toi, de moi, de nous deux…

-Tu lui a pas dis ce qui s'était passé…

-Dans des termes purement sentimental, répondit le Serpentard. Quand même, il est de la vieille école, faut pas lui en demander trop… Il est ouvert, mais pas assez pour m'entendre parler de nos ébats…

-Ça ne te semble pas surréaliste, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

-Mmmm… Non ?

-Non ?

-Dans mes rêves, c'était encore moins réaliste.

Remus rougit.

-Tu rêvais de ça ?

-Pas toi ?

-Euhh…

-Ne me mens pas, Remus.

-Bin… Si… Un peu…

-Juste un peu ?

-…D'accord, d'accord ! J'y ai rêver aussi !

-Ah, voilà qui est mieux…

-De quoi parlez-vous donc ? demanda Erik en revenant avec un second plateau. Remus, si tu veux bien t'asseoir sur la chaise à coté, je vais pouvoir te servir ton thé sans peur d'ébouillanter mon fils…

-Mais pourquoi tu veux que je me sépare de Sev ? demanda Remus innocemment. Je suis bien là, moi ! Pas toi, Severus ?

-Euh… Pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir aussi près, mais tu m'écrase les jambes, là…

-…Désolé… Moi et mon enthousiasme débordant…

Remus se leva pour s'asseoir sagement sur la chaise plus loin.

-Voilà. Je suis bien sage.

-Oui, mais malheureusement, cela ne dureras pas, sourit Erik, amusé. Tu es incapable de rester en place bien longtemps.

-Pourtant, en cours, je suis sage comme une image.

-Et dès que tu sors, c'est la pagaille, tu te mets à faire le fou avec tes amis. Enfin… Si en apparence tu es calme, je sais que dans ta tête, c'est la fête.

-Même p…

-N'essaie pas, Remus. Je suis aussi un joueur de mauvais tour, tu ne m'auras pas ainsi.

-Bon… D'accord… finit par avouer Remus. Mais juste là, maintenant, je vais être bien sage.

-Mmmm… Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Alors, heureux d'avoir retrouver ton petit ami ?

Remus lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de regarder Severus avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable de transmettre par son regard.

-Ça oui… Merci, Erik. Je sais que c'est toi qui lui a parler, et je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Soyez heureux, tout les deux. Ce serait la meilleure manière de me remercier. Ne laissez pas les évènements vous séparé sans vous battre d'abord. Il y a toujours une explication, songez à cela la prochaine fois que quelque chose vous sépareras. Savez-vous à quoi vous me faites penser ? A deux fleurs poussant dans les ténèbres, se fléchissant, se courbant par manque de soleil, et qui s'est développée, qui a grandit, fleurit, quand elle a été exposée à la lumière.

-Et notre lumière, c'est l'autre, c'est ça ? demanda Severus. C'est ce que tu veux nous faire dire ? Qu'il nous manquait seulement l'autre pour devenir meilleur ?

-Non pas meilleur. Complet. J'ai vu Remus ces deux dernières semaines se laisser littéralement mourir. J'ai vu Severus perdre son calme habituel, s'énerver pour des broutilles, devenir impoli, ironique. Parce que vous aviez perdu votre bonheur, votre équilibre.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, les joues roses, puis finirent par sourire.

-Erik ? demanda Remus.

-Oui ?

-Heureusement que tu étais là… Parce que sans toi qui essayait de me remonter le moral et de me rassurer… J'aurais été encore pire…

-Et tu m'a ouvert les yeux, aussi, continua son fils. Je crois que… D'une manière… On a besoin des deux autres pour… Être complet. Alors ne t'avise pas de nous abandonner.

Erik sourit aux deux enfants devant lui.

-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Le jour où je partirai de vos vies, c'est parce que vous l'aurez choisis.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que mon père disparaisse ?

-Je l'ignore, Severus… Je l'ignore…

* * *

Severus attendit patiemment que son directeur de maison lui fasse signe de passer, puis il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'accueillit en souriant.

-M. Rogue ! Quelle surprise ! Pourrais-je savoir le but de votre visite ? Un peu de thé ?

-Non… Merci… Monsieur, je voulais vous parler… De Remus Lupin.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit dure.

-Je suis au courrant de ce qui s'est passé, M. Rogue, mais il est hors de question que je renvois M. Lupin pour quelque chose contre quoi il ne peut rien.

-Je ne veux pas que vous le renvoyiez. Je veux que vous le protégiez.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je veux que vous le protégiez. Lucius Malfoy m'a proposé de me joindre à une sombre organisation lorsque je quitterai Poudlard. Protégez Remus dès ce jour, et je vous ramène des renseignements sur Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Pourquoi risquer votre vie en échange de sa protection, M. Rogue ? demanda Dumbledore, intrigué.

-Parce que je n'y survivrais pas s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Oh bordel ! J'ai pas le droit de vouloir protéger la personne que j'aime ? C'est interdit dans ce putain de pays ? Je veux juste que Remus soit protéger ! C'est pas cher payer contre des infos, non ?

-Vous… Oh, voilà qui explique bien des choses…

Dumbledore finit par sourire.

-Très bien. Dès la fin de sa septième année, Remus Lupin sera sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, et vous travaillerez comme espion pour nous chez Voldemort. Cela vous convient ?

-Vous me jurez qu'il ne risqueras rien ?

-Je vous le jure.

-Bien.

* * *

-Je dois vous parler. C'est urgent.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, puis suivirent Remus dans le dortoir, et le regardèrent alors qu'il fermait la porte et lançait des sorts d'insonorisation.

-Remus ? demanda James. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est quelque chose de… De très important pour moi.

Remus s'assit sur son lit, triturant sa couverture nerveusement. Depuis une semaine, depuis son retour avec Severus, il se préparait pour cela.

-Bin… On t'écoute Lunard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, parle, dit Peter.

-J'ai rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Et alors ? demanda Sirius, surpris. On rencontre chaque jour des nouvelles personnes, faut pas en faire un drame…

-J'ai rencontrer quelqu'un, comme dans le genre « Sirius a rencontré une Serdaigle de sixième la semaine dernière ».

Le-dit Sirius rougit, se rappelant ce qui était arrivé avec ladite Serdaigle.

-Oh. Bah au moins, tu peux pas l'avoir mit enceint… Quoique… C'est vrai, cette histoire de potion qui permet à des hommes de porter des enfants ?

-SIRIUS !

-Ok. Tu prends pas la blague. Tu sais Lunard, c'est pas nécessairement mal d'avoir des envies… Et si l'autre était consentant… Parce que tu sais que rencontrer quelqu'un et violer quelqu'un, c'est pas la même chose.

-Ok, je vais dire les choses autrement… Je fréquente quelqu'un.

-Voilà qui est plus clair, fit James. Depuis quand, dans quel but, qui ?

-Depuis… Euh… Octobre…

Nouveau moment de silence.

-Depuis 9 mois, fit Peter.

-Oui…

-Et… Tu nous a cacher ça… fit Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-J'avais… peur que vous le preniez mal…

-Si t'es heureux, je vois pas pourquoi on le prendrait mal…dit James. Tu l'aime vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Et lui ?

-Idem.

-Alors où est le problème, Lunard ? On sait depuis la troisième que t'es gai, on a eu deux ans pour s'en remettre…

-C'est… que…

-Oui ? demanda Sirius.

Remus hésita un moment, puis soupira.

-Je vous interdis de gueuler. Je ne veux rien entendre, c'est clair ? Je ne vous ai rien dis parce que vous le détestez.

Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Bon sang ! Je vois pas comment je peux vous annoncer ça ! Mais j'en peux plus de vous le cacher ! Je me sens mal de vous mentir, et j'ai mal de devoir me cacher, qu'il croit que j'ai honte de lui ! Mais… Merde ! Sirius a voulu le tuer il y a trois semaines, et maintenant, je dois vous apprendre ça !

Sirius avait blanchit, James s'était étouffé, et Peter les regarda sans comprendre.

-R…Remus… C'est… pas… murmura Sirius.

-…oui… Je sors avec… Severus…

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

-Remus… Tu vas… nous expliquer ce que tu trouve à ce type… demanda James, le teint rouge de colère, les narines frémissantes.

-… Il me comprends. Peu importe ce que je lui dis, il me comprends. Il m'accepte comme je suis.

-Il te comprends mieux que nous ? demanda Sirius.

-…Oui. Parce que malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour vous, malgré que je vous considère comme des frères… je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Je vous ai cacher beaucoup sur moi, sur ma famille… Sur qui je suis réellement. On a vécu tellement de chose semblables tous les deux que je me sens à l'aise de parler avec lui… Il se moque que je sois un loup-garou… Il le savait déjà avant qu'on se mette à parler de manière civile… Il a quand même accepté qu'on soit amis… Et ça a… évoluer… Plutôt vite… On savait tout les deux que l'autre avait le même intérêt des garçons, et… Au début, je voulais pas, vu que j'étais un loup-garou, et que j'avais pas le droit, mais… Il m'a convaincu de lui donner une chance… Je me sens tellement bien avec lui… Me jugez pas d'aimer et d'être aimé… S'il vous plait…

-Quand… Tu déprimais… Après que je l'ai envoyer dans la cabane… commença Sirius.

-Il m'avait plaquer. Il croyait que j'étais de mèche avec toi pour le tuer, que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimer… Il était sur le « mode panique »… Erik lui a parler, et on s'est réconcilier, il y a une semaine…

-Remus… C'est Rogue ! plaida Sirius. Le type anti-sociable, plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou, laid comme tout avec ses cheveux graisseux, incapable de gentillesse et…

-Sirius ! Il est pas anti-sociable, il est timide. Et puis à le persécuter comme vous le faites depuis maintenant cinq ans, tu crois que ça lui a permis d'être apprécier des autres, de se faire des amis ? Tout le monde avait peur de vous avoir à dos ! Il n'est pas plonger dans la magie noire, il adore seulement la Défense, tout comme vous deux, et moi aussi ! Il est plongé jusqu'au cou dans la musique, les Arts, et pas la magie noire ! Concernant le physique… C'est juste une apparence, il n'y a aucun rapport entre le physique et l'intérieur, et ce, chez personne. Je suis parmi les mieux coté, et regardez ce que je cache en moi ! Un monstre assoiffé de chair ! Et c'est personnel à chacun d'abord, moi, je ne le trouve pas laid ! Loin de là ! Bon d'accord, c'est pas un mannequin, mais il a son charme, et je l'aime comme ça ! Et il est capable de gentillesse et d'amour, et je le sais mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, étant donné que c'est moi qui sort avec lui depuis 9 mois !

-C'est… C'est un Serpentard !

-Et moi un Gryffondor. Et alors ? Ce sont des maisons. Des stupides maisons. Comme je m'efforce de vous le faire comprendre depuis un an, la maison des Serpentard était, à la base, la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition. C'est avec le temps et les PRÉJUGÉS qu'elle est devenu la maison de l'hypocrisie, de la traîtrise, du mal et etc. ! Et vous savez ce que je pense des préjugés.

-Remus… C'est pas sérieux… fit Sirius faiblement. T'es pas vraiment… Amoureux de Rogue…

-Si. Et encore plus maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et j'en ai marre de devoir me cacher. Vous avez deux choix, les gars. Accepter de le connaître avant de le juger, et que je sois heureux, avec mes frères ET mon petit ami, ou alors refuser la réalité, et que je doive faire un choix entre vous.

-Et qui choisirais-tu ? demanda James avec défi.

-James, les deux semaines où il m'avait laissé, j'ai failli en mourir, même si vous étiez là. Je suis désolé.

-Tu choisirais de rester avec ce sale serpent plutôt qu'avec nous, qui te soutenons depuis cinq ans, qui sommes devenu des animagus non-déclaré pour toi ?

-Je ne vous avais rien demander ! Je ne vous ai jamais demander de braver le Ministère pour moi ! C'est vous qui avez décidé de ça ! Ne me remettez pas la faute sur le dos maintenant ! Oui, vous avez été là pour moi pendant cinq ans, m'avez aidé, accepter ! Mais ce qu'il m'apporte depuis un an est très différent ! Ne serais-ce que du coté affectif ! Il sait aussi ce que c'est d'être détesté par son père et…

-Quoi ? interrompit Sirius. Je te demande pardon ? Ton père te…

-Oui, mais je vous expliquerai tout plus en détail plus tard, d'accord ? Vous devez seulement comprendre qu'il m'a aider à vivre avec ça, alors que vous n'en saviez rien ! Il m'a fait comprendre que toutes les lois sur les loup-garous, c'était idiot, ça avait seulement pour but de m'empêcher de vivre ! Vous m'avez cru sur parole, sans chercher à en savoir plus, lui a passer je ne sais pas combien de jours à la bibliothèque, à lire la réglementation sur les loup-garous, à apprendre celles que je n'avais pas jugé bon de lui parler ! Quand je n'allais pas bien, quand j'avais envie d'abandonner, c'est lui qui m'a remonter le moral, qui m'a réconcilier avec la vie ! Sans lui, je serais encore dans mon coin, à ruminer mes pensées noires, et à croire que l'amour n'arrive qu'aux gens normaux, que moi je ne le mérites pas, que je suis un monstre qui ne vaut pas le moindre regard ! Je ne saurais pas non plus ce que c'est de… de…

-Oh. Bordel. Vous… avez… coucher ensemble ? demanda Sirius.

-…oui… Comme toi avec la Serdaigle de la semaine dernière…

-Je vais être malade…

Il quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain, et James sortit, l'air furieux. Remus resta seul avec le corps inanimé de Peter par terre.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent celui où Remus apprit la vérité à ses amis, les élèves de Poudlard virent ce qu'ils croyaient impossible; la séparation des Maraudeurs. James Potter ignorait hostilement Remus Lupin, et si Sirius ne faisait que regarder au sol lorsque son regard croisait celui du loup-garou, il ne lui parlait pas. Peter Pettigrew lui souriait tristement, avant de suivre les deux autres. Remus mangeait seul à un coin de la table des Gryffon, alors que les Maraudeurs s'assoyaient à l'autre bout, ou alors il allait manger aux cuisines. Les élèves eurent aussi la surprise de le voir marcher dans les corridors, s'asseoir en cours, et parler, avec Severus Rogue, le souffre-douleur de ses amis-avec-qui-il-était-en-dispute-mais-ça-allait-passer-c'est-les-Maraudeurs-non, et ils furent plusieurs à se demander à Poudlard si le châtain n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Après une semaine, Lily Evans apostropha Remus à la fin d'un cours et lui sourit.

-Remus ? Je peux te parler ?

-Euh… D'accord…

-Allons plus loin, on sera tranquille.

Remus se tourna vers Severus et lui fit signe de continuer seul, puis suivit Lily dans les corridors.

-Remus ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes amis ne sont plus avec toi, et pourquoi tu reste avec Rogue ?

-Je…

-Tu peux me le dire, tu sais…

Remus hésita, puis soupira.

-Parce que je l'aime et qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas.

Lily resta sans voix un moment.

-Tu… l'aime ?

-Oui.

-Aimer dans le sens aimer d'amour ?

-Aimer dans le sens passer sa vie avec cette personne, vouloir se réveiller dans ses bras chaque matin, oublier le reste du monde quand elle est là. Oui, aimer dans ce sens là.

-Je savais pas que… euh… Tu aimais les garçons…

-…Disons que je ne le cris pas sur tous les toits…

-Et pourquoi… Rogue ?

-…Parce qu'il est spécial. Très différent de ce que tout le monde croit. Merde Lily ! Tu le sais qu'il est pas ce que tout le monde croit, t'a quand même été son amie l'année passée, même si cette année tu l'a laissé tomber, sans explication !

-J'ai surtout vu qu'il avait trop de problèmes, et qu'a essayer de l'aider, j'allais me noyer dans sa propre tempête. Remus, je ne sais pas s'il t'a tout raconter, moi-même ça a prit un an et quelques avant qu'il ne me dise la vérité, mais… Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, et toi non plus, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu vas te tuer, à l'aider.

-C'est pas vrai ! Parce qu'on s'entraide, tous les deux ! Je sais qu'il a des problèmes ! Mais moi aussi j'en ai, et quand on en parle ensemble, ça semble moins pire ! On cherche des solutions, ensemble ! Et si tu a vu de lui que son coté sombre, mélancolique, c'est toi qui a passé à coté de ce qu'il était vraiment, comme tous les autres ! Comment l'as-tu vu ? Comme un pauvre type associable ? Comme quelqu'un que ta grande âme pourrait aider dans sa grande charité ? Merde ! C'est pas une œuvre de charité, c'est une personne ! Il n'a pas que des problèmes à régler ! Oui, il a une grande noirceur en lui, un passé difficile, je dirai pas le contraire, jamais ! Mais il n'est pas que ça ! C'est lui manquer de respect de mentir ainsi !

-Wow Remus ! Veux-tu bin te calmer ! Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? Je voulais être son amie, je voulais l'aider, c'était pas dans le but de montrer que j'étais charitable !

Remus se mit à trembler, respirant difficilement. La pleine lune était dans deux jours, et cela l'énervait plus qu'il n'aurait du.

-Désolé, Lily. Mais ça l'a blessé que tu disparaisse du jour au lendemain, sans explications. Toute sa vie, les gens qu'il aime ont disparus, alors maintenant, il ne le supporte plus… Lily, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, de très réfléchi, d'intelligent, talentueux et tendre. Faut seulement le connaître pour le savoir. Mais les Maraudeurs ne veulent pas essayer de le comprendre.

-Tu sais Remus, ils ont leur paire de lunette à eux.

-…de quoi tu parle ?

-Dans leurs lunettes, ils voient Rogue comme ils te le décrivent. Tu ne peux pas leur demander du jour au lendemain d'enlever leurs lunettes pour mettre les tiennes ! Laisses-leur le temps.

-Je veux bien, moi, mais… Ils ne veulent même plus me parler…

-Non, mais ils t'observent. En cours, dans les corridors, à la table. Surtout quand vous êtes tous les deux ensembles, et alors là, ils vous observent, sûrement pour essayer de voir comment Rogue agit avec toi. Ils doivent s'inquiéter, croire qu'il te manipule. Quand ils verront que tu es heureux, qu'il est gentil avec toi, peut-être qu'ils comprendront…

-Je crois que Sirius et Peter s'en remettent… C'est James qui…

-Je m'occupe de Potter. Je vais lui parler. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai et qu'il m'aime, je vais lui faire comprendre ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un réellement.

-Non, Lily. Stp. Ils doivent comprendre par eux-même. Ça servira à rien de les forcer. Le Pr Erik m'a déjà proposer de m'aider à leur expliquer, mais je veux qu'ils comprennent d'eux-même.

-Le Pr Erik ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

-Il sait tout, depuis le début ou presque… Il nous a aider plusieurs fois, nous a donner des conseils et à toujours été ouvert quand on a voulu se confier. Et puis… C'est le père adoptif de Sev, alors… Il est vraiment super, et nous aide du mieux qu'il peut.

-Je vois… Laisses-leur un peu de temps, Remus. Ça vaudrait mieux.

-Mmm…

-Bon, j'ai Aritmancie… Toi, tu vas en Arts Moldus, non ?

-Oui.

-Pas déçu d'avoir changer de cours ?

-Absolument pas !

-Bon, et bien on se revoit au repas ?

-D'accord. Salut Lily.

-A plus, Remus !

Remus se dirigea vers la classe d'Erik, et trouva Severus dans le corridor désert, devant la classe.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Ouais… Ça va ?

-Mmm. Ça va.

-On dirait pas.

Severus déposa son sac par terre et s'approcha de Remus pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tout ira bien, Remus. Tes amis vont revenir… Et en attendant, je suis là, moi…

-Heureusement… Je t'aime Sev… Je t'aime tellement…

-Moi aussi je t'aime… Plus que tout…

Il releva le visage du lion, qui lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ils entendirent un cri, puis des bruits de pas précipités, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, toute l'école était au courrant qu'on avait surpris Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue en train de s'embrasser.

* * *

Severus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir Remus, comme convenu. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le rideau tirer autour du lit. A cette heure, Remus aurait du avoir sa lotion anti-cicatrice depuis longtemps ! Il s'approcha doucement, et sursauta en voyant le rideau s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Pomfresh.

-Ahhh ! M. Rogue ! Vous m'avez fait peur…

-Vous m'avez fait peur aussi…

-Vous venez voir Remus ?

-Comment vas t'il ?

-Mal… Très mal…

-Quoi ?

-J'ignore ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais le loup a été plus violent que jamais… Si Remus a été gravement blessé les premières années, cela fait un bon moment qu'il ne présentait plus de blessures graves. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais cela ne doit pas se reproduire, cela pourrait être dangereux pour sa santé… voire, sa vie.

Severus déglutit. Son amoureux risquait sa vie à cause de cette fichue lycanthropie.

-Est-ce que… je peux le voir ?

-J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée que vous le voyiez dans cet état…

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je vais l'abandonner après avoir vu quelques cicatrices sur son visage ? Ça ne pourra jamais être pire que ce que 10 ans ont fait à son corps…

Pomfresh regarda le Serpentard un moment, puis lui fit signe de passer.

-Prévenez-moi s'il se réveille.

-D'accord.

Severus passa le rideau pour découvrir son loup-garou étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, pâle comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, des griffures énormes couvrant son visage. Des griffures, aussi grosses que les cicatrices qui ornaient à présent le corps de son amoureux. Blessures des griffes d'un loup. Les draps blancs avaient plusieurs tâches de sang, et après avoir soulever ledit drap, Severus vit le corps de son amoureux couvert de pansements. Il s'approcha, pour déposer un baiser sur une parcelle du front du Gryffondor qui ne présentait pas de blessures.

Sur la table de chevet, plusieurs potions, plusieurs lotions… et une boîte de chocolat. Accompagnée d'un petit mot : « Remets-toi vite, mon beau Remus. Il ne t'a pas encore eu cette nuit. Erik » Erik avait déjà passé faire son tour, et cela ne surprenait qu'à moitié le Serpentard.

Remus se mit tout à coup à se débattre, poussant des petits cris de douleur. Severus s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser, afin de le calmer. Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, les mains crispées à la chemise blanche du Serpentard. Severus lui sourit doucement, avant de l'aider à s'étendre, puis lui prit la main, l'embrassa, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-C'est pas la forme, hein ?

-N…Non…

-Remus… Dis-moi la vérité… Pourquoi a t'il été pire, cette nuit ? Ça a un rapport avec les Maraudeurs ?

Remus le regarda, effrayé.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je ne sais rien. Je me doute.

-De quoi te doute tu ?

-Qu'ils ont fait quelque chose pour t'aider, ces dernières années. Je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque chose qui calmait le loup. Et qu'à cause de votre dispute, ils ne l'ont pas fait, et maintenant, tu es dans cet état… Pomfresh dit que si cela se reproduit, tu pourrais ne pas t'en remettre…

Remus hésita un moment, puis soupira.

-Ne les balance pas.

-R…

-Ils ont fait ça pour m'aider, même si c'est illégal…

-Illégal ?

-Ne leur fais pas de tord, je t'en prie ! Même s'ils sont désagréables avec moi dernièrement ! Ils ont tellement, tellement fait pour moi, toutes ces années… Ils ont tant sacrifier pour m'aider, quand ils ont su ce que j'étais… Je t'en prie, ne leur fais pas de tords…

-Expliques-moi, Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour t'aider ?

-S…

-Je ne les trahirai pas.

Remus hésita un long moment, tordant ses mains avec angoisse.

-Ils sont devenus animagi.

-…Quoi ?

-Ils sont devenu des animagi non déclaré. Ils viennent me rejoindre les nuits de pleine lune, et leur présence calme le loup. Les vrais animaux ne me supportent pas, mais les animagi… C'est pas pareil… James se change en cerf, Sirius en…

-Chien, et Pettigrew en rat.

-Oui… Comment le sais-tu ?

-Quand Potter m'a sorti de la cabane hurlante… Il y avait un chien noir et un rat qui allait en sens inverse… Direct sur toi…

-Ils venaient me calmer… Je… Ils s'entraînait depuis la première année, depuis qu'ils ont apprit ce que j'étais… Et en début de quatrième année… Ils ont réussit… Ils calmaient le loup, le promenait, le retenait lorsqu'il voulait s'éloigner, ou s'énervait… La nuit dernière, il les as attendu toute la nuit… Et quand il a compris qu'ils ne viendraient pas… Il a retourné sa fureur contre lui-même…

-Remus… Je…

-Remus ! Tu es éveillé ?

Pomfresh passa le rideau.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix ! M. Rogue, je vous avais demander de me prévenir quand il se réveillerait ! Compte tenu de son état, il doit prendre ses potions de soins et de sommeil afin de pouvoir guérir.

-Je suis désolé, Mrs Pomfresh… Remus, je… Je vais y aller…

-Tu me promets de ne pas faire de tord ?

Severus regarda le visage angoissé de son amoureux, et hocha la tête.

-Je te le promets.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, un petit baiser innocent, puis s'éloigna, sans quitter son amoureux des yeux. Pomfresh s'approcha du Gryffondor et le releva à moitié, pour lui faire boire différentes potions. Puis, il tourna résolument le pas et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor, et attendit au pied du portrait de la Grosse Dame que les Maraudeurs ne sortent. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire pour aller déjeuner.

-Dis Cornedrue… Tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller voir Remus ? Je veux dire… Après ce qui s'est passé hier…

-Il est hors de question que je lui reparle, Patmol ! Il a osé préféré Servilus à nous ! Tant pis pour lui !

-Est-ce qu'il mérite la mort pour autant ? demanda le Serpentard.

Les trois lions s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? s'écria James Potter, le regard flamboyant de haine.

-Je… Je suis là pour Remus.

-Ça c'est mal passé ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

-Si… Si la prochaine est comme ça… Il ne survivra pas.

Le silence se fit.

-Et alors ? demanda James. Tant pis pour lui. Il avait qu'a choisir dans son intérêt !

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'un pas vif, et la gifle retentit dans tout le couloir.

-Parce que tu pense que les sentiments se contrôle ? Je peux te dire que Lily Evans n'est qu'une intellectuelle de Sang de Bourbe, hypocrite et au caractère ambivalent, ça ne t'empêcheras pas de l'aimer ! Parce que tu te moque de ce que dise les autres, et même si le monde entier était contre toi, tu es heureux de l'aimer !

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Le rapport… C'est que peu importe ce que vous pouvez dire, Remus m'aime… Et ça le rends heureux… Et vous n'avez pas le droit de mettre sa vie en danger maintenant qu'il est heureux…

-Mettre sa vie en danger, tu exagère !

-Non ! Parce que ses trois « amis » n'étaient pas là, la nuit dernière, et qu'il les a attendu toute la nuit !

Le silence se fit.

-Tu… Tu sais ? demanda Sirius.

-J'ai poser des questions à Remus. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous faire de tord.

-Les promesses des Serpentard, on les… commença James.

-Je ne trahirai JAMAIS une promesse faite à Remus.

-Et une promesse SUR sa tête, tu la trahirais ? demanda le meneur de la clique.

-Non.

-Très bien. On iras voir Lunard, on se réconcilieras avec lui… si tu jure sur sa tête de ne plus le revoir.

-James !

Le cri de Sirius avait fait s'approcher les gens. Ils devaient faire vite.

-Très bien. Je le jure sur sa tête. Mais avant de m'éloigner, je veux vous voir vous réconcilier.

-Très bien, Rogue. Suis-nous à l'infirmerie.

-Il dort.

-On vas le réveiller.

Et James, suivit d'un Sirius tourmenté et d'un Peter horrifié, entra dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh, dans son bureau, ne les entendit pas. James ouvrit en grand le rideau, et sursauta en voyant les griffures sur le visage de son ex-ami. Il se pencha soudain vers le loup-garou endormi et… lui souffla dans le nez ! Remus sursauta en s'éveillant, et fixa son camarade de chambre avec de grands yeux.

-C…Corn…

-Et bien mon loup, il ne t'a pas rater, cette fois ! fit James en souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant que tonton Corny est là, tout va s'arranger !

-Mais… James ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Oh, allez Remus, fais-moi un beau sourire.

-Vous… Vous me pardonnez ?

-Tout est réglé, sourit James. Tout vas redevenir comme avant. Comme au bon vieux temps !

Remus regarda alternativement ses trois amis. Seul James semblait de bonne humeur, Sirius et Peter avait plutôt l'air honteux et mal à l'aise.

-Sirius ? Peter ?… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien du tout, Lun' ! Maintenant qu'on est réconcilier, les INDÉSIRABLES peuvent débarrasser le plancher !

Remus releva la tête vers la porte en y voyant du mouvement, et fut surpris de voir Severus s'éloigner.

-Sev ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

-T'occupe Lunard, on a tout régler comme des grands. Nous on te reprends dans notre petite bande, on t'aide à survivre à toutes tes lunes, on s'occupe de toi, et Rogue, lui, disparaît de la surface de notre monde.

-QUOI ? SEVERUS ROGUE ! COMMENT T'A PU ACCEPTER ÇA ? REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama Pomfresh.

-ILS ONT FAIT UN PACTE PAS NET AVEC MON AMOUREUX POUR L'ÉLOIGNER DE MOI !

Pomfresh croisa le regard décidé de James, puis ceux hésitant de Sirius et Peter.

-Est-ce vrai, jeunes hommes ?

-Ouais, fit James. Remus mérite bien mieux que Rogue.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir le Pr Erik derrière Rogue. Ce dernier pencha la tête après avoir croiser le regard de son père.

-Qui êtes-vous pour juger des sentiments des autres ? Vous souhaitez tellement le malheur de votre ami ? Peut-être voyez-vous ses sentiments comme une trahison à votre égard ? Il n'a jamais voulu vous trahir. Ce n'était pas prémédité d'aimer votre ennemi. C'est arrivé, et il vous faut l'accepter. Remus a eu la franchise de vous dire la vérité, au sujet de leur relation, mais aussi du fait que s'IL DEVAIT faire un choix, l'amour serait plus fort que l'amitié. Et vous l'avez forcer à faire un choix. Vous l'avez forcer, tout en sachant à quel point votre amitié comptait pour lui. Vous avez même été jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger ! Ne faites pas ces grands yeux, je sais depuis longtemps la vérité au sujet de votre pouvoir, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me le dire. Vous avez mis sa vie en danger lorsqu'il a préféré rester fidèle à ses sentiments. Depuis des années, vous lui répétez que c'est idiot, qu'il trouvera bien quelqu'un pour l'aimer malgré sa lycanthropie. Vous n'avez pas réagit en apprenant qu'il préférait les garçons. Et maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un qui l'accepte comme il est, encore mieux, qui l'aime réellement… Vous refusez d'accepter cette partie de Remus qu'est son cœur. Cette partie qui est la plus importante d'un être humain. Et vous osez vous prétendre des amis ! Encore pire, vous faites un marché avec son amoureux afin de l'éloigner, comme si Remus n'était qu'un objet sujet à une transaction ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Vous avez voulu échanger la vie contre l'amour, alors que la vie sans amour n'est qu'une demi-vie ? Vous avez profiter du fait que Severus aimait Remus pour l'éloigner, sachant que s'il ne le faisait pas, Remus avait de fortes chances de mourir ?

Severus avait la tête penchée, n'osant pas regarder dans la pièce, un bras d'Erik autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir. Remus était figé, bouillant de rage contre ses prétendus amis, stupéfait que Severus ait accepter ce sombre marché. Peter et Sirius regardaient le sol, mal à l'aise. James fixait Erik sans qu'aucune expression ne paraisse sur son visage. Pomfresh regardait tout ce petit monde, et finit par hausser les épaules et retourner à son bureau, se disant que si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre les Maraudeurs d'accepter les sentiments de Remus, c'était bien le Pr Erik ! D'autant plus qu'il avait intérêt à les convaincre, pour le bonheur de son fils.

-Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? La vérité, c'est que vous ne souhaitez pas que Remus soit heureux. Ou plutôt, vous êtes jaloux. Jaloux qu'il ait trouver quelqu'un, que votre présence ne lui suffise plus. Dès que Remus se liait d'amitié avec quelqu'un, vous éloigniez la personne, en disant qu'elle ferait du mal à Remus, si elle apprenait son secret. En réalité, vous aviez peur qu'il ne vous abandonne. Vous désirez le garder pour vous. Égoïstement. Et après cela, vous vous étonnez que Remus vous ait caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps ?

Sirius se tourna lentement vers Remus.

-…J'suis désolé, Lun'…

-…C'est correct Pat'…

-Désolé aussi… fit Peter.

Seul James resta silencieux un moment.

-T'aime vraiment ce connard ?

-De qui tu parle ?

-Fais pas l'idiot.

-Je ne fais pas l'idiot. Je ne connais de connard que Malfoy. Et je le hais.

-Tu aime vraiment Rogue ?

-Oui.

Sa voix était ferme.

-Je croyais que tu avais compris, depuis le temps.

-Et rien de ce qu'on diras ne te fera changer d'avis ?

-Rien. Vous êtes mes amis, je vous adore, vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi, et votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi… Mais j'aime réellement Severus, ce qu'il m'apporte depuis neuf mois, c'est… J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute ma vie. Et je ne veux pas le laisser, même si c'est contre l'avis du monde entier.

James le fixa du regard un moment, avant de regarder le Serpentard.

-Et toi ? Tu aime réellement Remus, ou alors c'est juste pour le sexe ?

-JAMES !

-Je ne dirai pas que la partie sexuelle est particulièrement déplaisante… Mais compte tenu que ça ne fait que trois semaine que cet élément s'est ajouté, non, je ne suis pas avec Remus que pour ça.

-Sev ! T'étais pas obligé de répondre ! Ça ne le regarde pas !

-Alors, t'aime vraiment Lunard ? Même si c'est un loup-garou ?

-C'est juste une fois par mois où il est énervé, une nuit par mois où on doit faire chambre a part, et une journée par mois où il dort comme un bébé. Ça change quelque chose ?

-Même si tu dois voir Remus avec ce visage une fois par mois ?

-James ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Pomfresh ne lui donne sa lotion qui fait disparaître les cicatrices.

-Mais imagine qu'un jour, la lotion ne fonctionne plus ? Ou que l'école n'en achète plus ? Ou qu'en sortant d'ici, Remus n'ait pas les moyens d'en acheter ? Tu l'aimerais quand même, le visage couvert de cicatrices ?

Severus se détacha de son père, s'avançant vers James, le visage furieux.

-Je ne suis pas avec Remus seulement pour son apparence ! Remus est beau, magnifique, _sexy_, je ne dirai jamais le contraire ! Mais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur… C'est trop beau, d'une beauté fragile, indéfinissable. Et ça, aucune cicatrice ne viendra le changer, si jamais son visage est marqué par la souffrance comme il l'est aujourd'hui. Alors pour répondre à ta question, Potter, oui. Même si je dois voir Remus défiguré ainsi une fois par mois. Même si, un jour, je dois le voir à tous les jours ainsi. Parce qu'accepter le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, c'est accepter sa condition. Ses bons jours comme ses mauvais. Ses particularités. C'est accepter de voir les marques de la souffrance sur son corps chaque jour. C'est accepter toute sa personne. Intérieur et extérieur. Humain et loup. Qualités et défauts. Et j'ai déjà tout accepter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime.

James hésita un moment, puis fit un mince, mince sourire.

-Je t'avertis, Servilus… Si jamais tu fais souffrir Lunard, tu auras les Maraudeurs contre toi, et ce sera pire que toutes ces années.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de le faire souffrir.

Seulement à ce moment, James se dégagea d'un pas, laissant le champ libre à Severus jusqu'au lit. Remus cligna des yeux, puis tenta de calmer les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Quelques instants plus tard, le Serpentard serrait son amoureux dans ses bras, et Remus s'accrochait à lui, tout en souriant aux Maraudeurs et à Erik. Ce dernier soupira.

-Avec tout ça, je suis épuisé. Heureusement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Je prendrais bien un petit café, pas vous ?

* * *

Ils étaient près du lac, le soleil allait bientôt terminer sa course et rejoindre son lit. Severus était couché sur le dos en train de lire, et Remus, assit à coté de lui, dessinait tranquillement le paysage. Tout était calme. Paisible. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Remus se sentait l'âme en paix. Il avait son petit ami. Il avait ses amis. Que demander de plus ? Ah. Si. Que l'année scolaire ne finisse jamais… Qu'il reste à jamais dans ce cocon de tendresse.

Severus déposa son livre et se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant le garçon à coté de lui. Il finit par s'asseoir et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Remus, l'attirant contre lui. Le loup-garou se mit à rire, essayant de s'échapper.

-Sev ! Arrêtes ! Tu vas me faire rater mon dessin !

-J'ai pas le droit de désirer de la tendresse de mon petit ami ?

-Bien sur que si… Faut juste le demander… sourit Remus, avant de déposer son cahier à dessin, et de se vautrer dans l'étreinte de son amoureux.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, regardant M. Soleil disparaître derrière le lac, laissant place à la fraîcheur de la nuit.

-Tu a froid ? murmura le Serpentard en caressant un bras de son petit copain.

-Non… Je veux qu'on reste encore un peu… répondit le lycanthrope, avant de sourire en sentant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais Remus…

Severus se tu un instant, regardant devant eux le paysage.

-…Quoi ?

-J'ai reçu une proposition.

-Une proposition ?

Le châtain haussa les sourcils.

-Oui… De mon père…

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'Erik te propose ?

-Un voyage dans le Sud cet été.

Remus accusa le coup, courageusement. Alors que son copain et son beau-père se la couleraient douce sur les plages du Sud, lui serait enfermé dans sa chambre, chez ses parents, puis dans une cage en argent dans les bois à la pleine lune. Il devrait réciter à nouveau toutes les règles sur ceux de sa race. Il devrait se rappeler le nom de toutes les victimes de loup-garous. Les années. Les endroits dans le monde entier. Il devrait subir les coups, les injures, sans pleurer, sans crier, car un animal n'a pas de sentiments, pas d'âme. Il craignait que les apprentissages qu'il avait fait avec Erik et Severus ne se perdent, s'il retournait chez ses parents pour l'été. Au retour des vacances, il ne serait plus le même. A nouveau, il douterait de lui. A nouveau, il tenterait de les éloigner, pour les sauver. A nouveau, il se considérerait comme un monstre.

Severus sentit le trouble de son compagnon, mais surtout, le sentit trembler entre ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je crois… Que c'est une bonne idée, Sev.

-Tu es sur ? Pourtant…

-Ça va vous faire du bien, des vacances loin de l'Angleterre, et des tracas de la vie routinière. Ça te fera découvrir un peu ce qui se passe ailleurs, et puis, ça va vous permettre de passer du temps ensemble, comme un père et un fils doivent le faire…

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Severus. Remus croyait qu'il n'était pas du voyage ! C'est vrai que dit comme il l'avait fait… Il resserra son étreinte sur son amoureux, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Mmm… C'est vrai que ce sera une bonne idée… Hôtel, bonne nourriture, des plages de sable blancs… Mais tu sais ce que je vais préféré ?

-Quoi ?

Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus culpabilisé, et finalement annuler le voyage. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas, lui, de passer un été merdique.

-Ce que je vais préféré par-dessus tout… C'est la vision d'un beau loup-garou en maillot de bain sur la plage, à qui je vais apprendre à nager en le suivant pas à pas une fois qu'il aura mit le pied dans l'océan…

Remus cessa de bouger un moment, puis se tourna pour regarder son amant dans les yeux. Ce dernier se mit à rire, et prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait te laisser chez ce fou ? Tu croyais qu'on allait se faire griller au soleil en te laissant recevoir les coups de ce malade mental ? Bien sur que tu viens avec nous, Remus ! C'est tous les trois qu'on va partir en voyage ! Erik, toi et moi. Notre famille.

-Mais… Et mon père…

-Mon père en fait son affaire. Tu crois sincèrement qu'un vulgaire ancien Exterminateur de loup-garou empêchera le Fantôme de l'Opéra d'emmener sa famille en vacances ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Gryffondor alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de les empêcher de tomber, des soubresauts secouant ses épaules. Severus sourit tendrement et le serra dans ses bras, le berçant tel un enfant, embrassant ses joues mouillées.

-Alors, tu veux venir avec nous pour les plus belles vacances de ta vie ?

Remus hocha la tête vivement, le visage contracté par l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas pleurer. Son amoureux sourit, puis l'embrassa sur la temple, le serrant fort contre lui.

-Tu peux pleurer Remus, si tu veux… C'est pas interdit de pleurer… Et tant que c'est des larmes de joie, je ne peux pas m'inquiéter…

Cette simple phrase, Remus ne l'avait jamais entendue en quinze ans. Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il était permis de pleurer, au contraire, on lui avait dépeint cela comme un acte de faiblesse, lorsqu'il était petit. Et « les Lupin ne sont pas faible, John. Les Lupin sont des combattants. Ne t'avise jamais d'être faible devant moi ! ». Puis, pire, il était devenu un monstre. Et les monstres n'avaient pas de sentiments, donc pas de larmes à verser. Remus ne pleurait pas en public. Il attendait d'être seul dans son lit, ou enfermé dans la salle de bain, ou seul dans un endroit. Et s'il lui arrivait de s'échapper devant des gens, il essayait toujours de se retenir, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

D'apprendre qu'il avait le droit de pleurer, c'était une nouveauté pour lui. C'était libérateur, d'une manière. Il avait le droit d'être triste, de le montrer. Il avait aussi le droit de pleurer quand il était heureux. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Des larmes de joie.

Severus sourit, attendrit, en voyant Remus s'agripper à lui en blottissant son visage contre son torse, des sanglots le parcourrant en entier. Le Serpentard lui caressa le dos doucement, ne disant rien, souriant doucement.

Lorsqu'Erik s'approcha, voulant savoir si Severus avait fait part de la proposition à Remus, et quelle était la réaction du loup-garou, il fut surpris de le voir en larmes.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu ne veux pas aller dans le Sud ?On peut changer de destination, si tu veux… Ou bien, on est pas obligé de voyager, tu sais. On peut rester en Angleterre et faire des sorties ici même. L'idée, ce n'était pas de voyager, c'était d'être tous les trois ensemble…

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, sinon un corps fragile serré contre le sien, et le visage en larmes du lycanthrope levé vers lui.

-C'est vrai Erik ? Tu veux bien m'emmener aussi ? Tu veux bien ?

-Mordious ! Tu en doutais réellement, Remus ? Tu croyais que je te laisserais aller risquer ta vie dans la maison de ce psychopathe qui ose prétendre être ton père ? Pour qui me prends tu, ventrebieu !

Malgré ses plaintes, il voyait bien le soulagement et la reconnaissance dans les yeux de Remus, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de penser que le petit réagissait ainsi à cause de LUI ! Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, mais pourtant, le fait était là. Un adolescent préférait passer l'été avec lui, Fantôme de l'Opéra, meurtrier de son passé, plutôt que de retourner chez ses parents. Malgré ce qu'il pourrait dire ou penser, Erik faisait face à la vérité. Il était aimé, il avait une famille à présent. Et il ferait tout pour la préserver.

Il embrassa le front de Remus, lui caressa la joue afin d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, et sourit.

-Allez, fais-moi un beau sourire, Remus. Que je sache que tu veux vraiment faire ce voyage, et non que tu n'accepte pas seulement pour faire plaisir au vieillard que je suis.

Et Remus lui fit son plus beau sourire, accompagné d'un regard plein d'amour pour son fantastique beau-père.

Severus les regardait, souriant. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie s'entendait à merveille. Son père et son petit ami. Et il allait passer un été entier avec eux. Les plus belles vacances qu'il n'aurait jamais.

* * *

-Remus ?

Le loup-garou se retourna et sourit en voyant son amant s'avancer vers lui.

-Bon, Lunard, on t'attend dans le compartiment ! dit James en montant dans le train.

-D'accord !

Sirius resta un moment a fixer ses pieds, puis fit un léger signe de tête à Severus, avant de monter dans le train, suivit de Peter.

-Si la madame du chariot de bonbons passe, est-ce qu'on te prends quelque chose ?

-Non, ça iras Peter. Merci.

-De rien, Lun' !

Et bientôt, les deux amoureux furent seuls au milieu de la marée grouillante d'élèves parlant avant le départ du train.

-Tu es sur de vouloir rentrer avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Vous allez venir me chercher ?

-Compte sur nous, sourit le Serpentard avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Tu fais attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, murmura Remus avant de répondre à son baiser. Allez, file rejoindre ton père.

-Oui, et toi, fais attention au tien…

-Ça iras. Vous venez me chercher demain matin, après tout… Il ne me feras pas de mal sitôt après mon arrivée. Il croit qu'il a tout l'été pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai raison de m'inquiéter, Remus, fit son amoureux avec sérieux. Cet homme est fou et n'a qu'une envie, c'est de te tuer.

-Le train se prépare, je dois y aller.

Remus l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de courir à la porte ouverte, d'y jeter sa valise avant de lui-même embarquer… quelques secondes avant que le train ne se mette en marche. Severus sourit, puis se retourna pour retourner au château, les mains dans les poches. Il monta au bureau de son père, et passa dans ses appartements. Erik finissait ses mâles. Déjà, la valise de Severus attendait sagement à coté de la cheminée du salon.

-Tu sais qu'on revient dans deux mois et demi ? rigola le Serpentard.

-Severus ! Mordious ! Tu m'a fais peur. Tu es déjà de retour, Remus est parti ? Oui, je sais bien que l'on revient dans deux mois et demi… Mais il me semble qu'on aura besoin de tellement…

-L'hôtel sera à cinq minutes d'un centre commercial ! On pourra aller chercher ce qui nous manque. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Erik s'arrêta et regarda son fils un moment, avant de sourire.

-Tu es vraiment heureux de ces vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, très heureux. Ça nous fera du bien, du temps juste pour nous trois, et loin d'ici. On aura pas de rôle à jouer, on pourra être nous-même, sans avoir peur des représailles, parce qu'on ne reverra jamais ces gens.

-Bien sur… Et le fait de passer des moments tout seul avec Remus, sans ses amis dans les parages, ne t'enchante absolument pas…

Le plus jeune se contenta de sourire.

-C'est vrai que de savoir que je vais m'endormir avec mon chéri dans mes bras à tous les soirs, ça a de quoi me mettre de bonne humeur…

-Je ne crois pas réellement que vous n'allez QUE dormir, mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute là-dessus…

-Bien sur qu'on ne feras pas QUE dormir ! Ce serait du gâchis d'avoir une chambre d'hôtel juste pour nous et de ne pas en profiter !

-…Des fois, je me demande comment tu peux être aussi obsédé…

-…Obsédé ? C'est pas être obsédé que de désirer passer du bon temps avec la personne qu'on aime. C'est juste… normal.

-De mon temps, une telle discussion n'aurait jamais eu lieu. On ne parlait pas de cela.

-De ton temps… C'était quand même il y a 100 ans…

-Oh ! Rappelle-moi encore à quel point je suis un vieux croulant !

-J'ai pas dis ça.

-Non, mais tu le pensais.

-Non. Je disais juste que les choses ont changé depuis ce temps-là. Regardes, à ton époque, un homme ne pouvait pas embrasser sa femme en public, c'était mal vu. Aujourd'hui, la donne est un peu différent…

-En ce temps-là, les hommes ne faisaient pas pleurer les femmes, et les courtisaient.

-Maintenant, ils les séduisent, et se font traiter de salauds par les copines quand il la fait pleurer !

-Remus nous attends demain matin ?

-Ah ah ! Tu change de sujet ! Tu vois bien que j'ai raison !

* * *

Severus sortit de la cheminée, sa valise à la main, et resta un moment figé à regarder autour de lui. L'appartement d'Erik était vraiment magnifique. Le propriétaire sortit derrière son fils et sourit en voyant son air.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Ce soir, nous nous couchons de bonne heure. Nous aurons beaucoup de préparation demain. Et le plus important, aller délivrer Remus de cet horrible homme.

-Il doit avoir tellement peur qu'on l'oublie…

-Comment pourrions-nous ?

-Bien sur qu'on ne peut pas, mais il doute quand même. C'est normal, quand même…

Erik sourit, puis conduisit son fils à sa chambre.

-Dis… Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a donné un appartement avec deux chambres, alors que tu étais seul ?

-Et bien… Il semblerait que le directeur ait vu plus de choses que nous aurions pu penser… Il semblait prévoir depuis un longtemps ce qui se passe présentement.

-Tu veux dire… qu'il se doutait que tu allais m'adopter ?

-Qui sait ? Aller, installes-toi, mais ne sort pas tout ! Nous ne resterons que peu de temps ici. Je vais préparer un petit quelque chose à manger vite fait. Cet après-midi, nous allons acheter ce qui nous manqueras pour notre voyage.

-Au fait… Tu as un passe-port ?

-Un passe-port ? Non.

-…Alors comment on ira ?

-Oh, tu croyais qu'on irait par avion ? Et bien non, désolé, nous irons par portoloin. Moins long, et moins problématique. Tu me vois vraiment poser pour la photo du passe-port ? Ils voudront m'enlever mon masque, et…

-J'avoue…

* * *

Severus sortit de la cheminée en toussant. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Devant lui, un couple était assit à la table. Un homme avec une forte carrure lui faisait dos, ses longs cheveux châtains aux mèches caramels retombant sur ses épaules. Il se tourna et regarda Severus d'un air mauvais, de ses yeux bleus furieux. La femme s'était levée, surprise. Ses cheveux noirs tressés retombaient sur sa hanche et ses grands yeux verts pales le regardaient d'un air indécis. Severus sourit. Remus devait avoir les mêmes yeux que sa mère, avant sa morsure. S'il en avait garder la forme, la couleur avait par contre changée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria M. Lupin.

Severus le regarda en silence. Il comprenait pourquoi Remus avait peur de cet homme. Aussi large qu'un ours, et très grand, il lui était facile d'effrayé le petit et fragile Remus.

Erik sortit de la cheminée à son tour, et Severus cru que M. Lupin allait les jeter dehors.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Erik essuya la suie sur sa manche, avant de s'avancer vers l'homme en lui tendant la main.

-Je suis le Pr Erik, et voici mon fils, Severus. Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de Remus.

L'air devint lourd, et le temps sembla se figer. Puis…

-SALE BÊTE ! JE SAVAIS QU'ELLE NOUS ATIRERAIT DES PROBLÈMES !

Et il monta l'escalier à une vitesse étonnante, prenant tout le monde de surprise. Mme Lupin s'effondra au sol en pleurant, et alors qu'Erik s'approchait pour voir si elle allait bien, ils entendirent des cris venir de l'étage. Les cris d'une voix qui leur était bien connue…

-REMUS !

Ils se précipitèrent tous deux à l'étage pour voir le père de Remus armé d'une ceinture, le fils au sol, essayant de protéger son visage.

-QU'AS-TU FAIS ENCORE, SALE MONSTRE ! RÉPONDS SALE BÊTE ! QU'AS-TU FAIS ?

Alors que Severus se précipitait vers son amoureux, Erik se plaçait devant eux, faisant place à M. Lupin, et enleva son masque. John Ulric Lupin poussa un cri en reculant, et Severus prit un Remus tremblant dans ses bras.

-S…Sev…

-Tout vas bien… On est là… Il ne te toucheras plus… Remus… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…

Le lycanthrope cacha son visage contre son amoureux pour mieux pleurer, agrippé fortement au devant de sa chemise. Severus le serra contre lui, regardant le spectacle désolant de cette chambre poussiéreuse où traînaient des jouets cassés. Seuls les livres, dans une haute bibliothèque, semblaient avoir été épargnés. Après vérification, c'était les livres d'école de Remus, des années précédentes.

Erik replaça son masque, satisfait de voir l'homme adossé contre le mur de la chambre, l'air dégoûté et effrayé.

-Je n'aurais pas cru que vous feriez une colère au seul nom de votre fils…

-Ce n'est pas…

-Je suis donc venu ici pour vous parler de Remus, comme je vous le disais. Mon fils et moi partons en voyage, et nous aimerions fortement que Remus nous accompagne.

M. Lupin eut un sourire.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous ignorez donc ce qu'il est ?

-Nous le savons très bien, le contredit Erik. Je vous rappelle que je suis professeur, et que les professeurs sont au courrant de l'état de Remus.

-On s'en moque qu'il soit un loup-garou, dit Severus en caressant les cheveux de Remus. C'est juste une nuit par mois où il s'enferme, et une journée où il dort…

-Non. C'est un danger perpétuel. Ce monstre n'ira nul part ! Il restera ici !

-Exactement, fit Erik. Nous ne voulons pas de monstre avec nous, c'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas invité.

-JE…

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser, nous aimerions préparer les bagages de notre Loupiot, afin de partir le plus rapidement possible de votre horrible baraque.

M.Lupin fit un pas, et aussitôt, les baguettes d'Erik et de Severus furent braquer sur lui.

-Je vous conseille de coopérer… Mon fils a créer certains sortilèges qui ne sont pas appréciés de leur victime, habituellement… Moi-même, j'en connais des plutôt bien… Ou mal, dans votre cas…

Severus aida son petit ami à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis fit ses valises, faisant des plaisanteries pour faire rigoler Remus, ce qu'il réussit plutôt bien.

-Est-ce qu'on a oublier quelque chose ?

Remus secoua la tête en souriant. Severus réduit les valises, les mit dans sa poche, puis aida Remus à se lever. Le loup-garou se tourna vers Erik alors que Severus l'entraînait vers l'escalier, et dit silencieusement « Ma baguette! » .

Le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Alors non seulement il démolissait Remus, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, mais en plus, il le privait de son unique moyen de défense ? Il attendit calmement d'entendre Severus prononcer leur adresse et disparaître dans le feu, puis il descendit l'escalier. Une fois en bas, il croisa Mme Lupin, qui semblait agité.

-Je… Ulric… R…Remus a disparut avec l'autre garçon et… Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher…

-Isabella ! Qu'est-ce que t'a dans la tête, hein ? Plus capable d'utiliser un simple stupéfix ?

Erik s'approcha du feu.

-M. Lupin, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me donner la baguette de votre fils ?

-Hors de question.

-M. Lupin… Ne me forcez pas à employer la manière forte…

Il fit un geste vers son masque, et le père de Remus recula. Puis il se dirigea vers une armoire, l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, et en sortit la baguette de Remus ainsi qu'un vieil album photo, qu'il jeta sur Erik.

-Tenez. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce monstre. Faites ce que vous voulez, gardez-le, tuez-le, je m'en moque.

-Vous avez bien raison. Depuis 10 ans, Remus Lupin est mort civilement. Vous n'aviez aucun droit sur lui, et encore moins celui de le détruire comme vous l'avez fait. Sortir de sa vie est assurément la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire pour lui. Vous lui tenez rigueur de n'avoir pu reprendre le flambeau familial, mais vous étiez trop aveugle pour voir que le flambeau c'était éteint le jour où le Ministère a reconnu que les loup-garous avaient le droit de vivre.

Erik sortit dehors, et marcha jusqu'au cimetière. Si chez lui, il faisait un gros soleil dehors, chez Remus, il y avait une petite pluie et le ciel était gris. Le genre de campagne où le soleil n'est pas souvent au rendez-vous. Triste vie que Remus avait passé dans cet endroit. Une fois au cimetière, Erik chercha un moment avant de trouver la pierre tombale blanche où était inscrit deux noms. La photo de deux enfants é avait été encastrée, et Erik se pencha pour voir les deux visages d'enfants souriants. Une gamine aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, aux rondeurs encore enfantine, et un petit garçon a l'air doux, aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux verts emplis d'innocence.

-Espérons que cela fonctionne… Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de moi, sur ce coup-là…

Erik leva sa baguette, en priant pour que cela fonctionne.

-Veritas.

Lentement, les lettres qui formaient le nom de « Remus John Lupin » s'effacèrent, comme aspirer par la roche. La photo se découpa d'elle-même, et la partie supérieure, la photo de Remus, glissa au sol, telle une feuille de papier. Erik l'attrapa, puis se recula.

-Vérité est rendue.

Il s'éloigna de ce lieu sinistre où reposait une enfant qui affrontait seule la mort, car son frère, malgré la croyance, ne l'avait jamais rejointe. Erik cogna à une maison voisine des Lupin. Une femme lui répondit, l'air surprise de voir un homme masqué sur son perron.

-Madame… la salua Erik. Puis-je emprunter votre cheminée ? J'étais de passage, et malheureusement, la cheminée dans laquelle je suis arrivé m'a été interdite…

-Je suis désolée, monsieur… Je suis Moldue, ma cheminée n'est pas connectée au réseau… Nos voisins, par contre…

-Merci, madame…

Erik s'éloigna vers lesdits voisins, un sourire sur les lèvres. Malgré la présence des Lupin, malgré la grisaille, ça devait avoir été spécial, un village ainsi où sorciers et Moldus vivaient en cohabitation. Selon Remus, c'était le cas de plusieurs villages dans les environs. Composés majoritairement de sorciers, les Moldus venus s'installer n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de s'habituer à ces étranges voisins… et d'accepter leur différence.

Une fois entré chez les voisins, Erik les remercia grandement, et retourna bien vite chez lui. Il découvrit les deux adolescents dans la chambre de Severus, l'aîné serrant son cadet dans ses bras.

-Tout vas bien, Remus… T'es en sécurité, maintenant. Tu vas rester ici, avec nous, le temps de tout préparer, et ensuite, on part en vacances ! Tu vas voir, ce seras génial…

-Oui…

-Tout iras bien… Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce malade ne t'approcheras plus… Je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal… Mon père aussi…

-Je sais… Heureusement que vous êtes là… Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous…

-Mmmm… fit Erik. Quelque chose me dit que tu serais encore au début de l'année, a croire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, et que personne ne t'aimeras jamais, que tu es un monstre...

Remus fit un petit sourire triste à Erik, qui lui rendit sa baguette.

-Au fait, regarde ce qu'on nous a donné… Des souvenirs !

-Quoi ?

Erik s'assit près des deux enfants, et ouvrit l'album photo. Remus rougit aussitôt alors que Severus se mettait à rigoler.

-C'est toi, ça ? Mais quel mignon bébé !

-Oh, te moque pas, tu veux…

---

Voici la première partie de Loin des yeux, l'oubli du coeur. tant donné qu'elle m'a prit trois mois à écrire, vous pouvez compter encore trois mois pour la deuxième partie... Qui sera beaucoup plus drôle ! Les vacances, et la protection de Remus, à la fin de la septième...


	2. partie 2

Note de l'auteure: Voici donc la deuxième partie de trois ! Ne désespérons pas, nous en verrons bientôt la fin !

-Les enfants, nous y sommes ! s'exclama Erik en souriant.

-C'est… C'est notre hôtel ? demanda Remus.

-C'est énormeeeee…

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas énorme du tout… Vous êtes encore si jeune, votre naïveté me fait rire.

-Oh ça va, pas parce qu'on est jeune qu'on est idiot…

-Je n'ai pas dis cela, Severus… Allez, prenez vos valises, nous devons aller jusqu'à la réception. De là, ils nous conduiront à nos chambres.

-Et c'est parti ! s'exclama Remus.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel, et s'avancèrent devant la réceptionniste qui leur sourit.

-Réservation à quel nom ?

-Erik.

-Oui… Chambres 143 et 144.

-Merci, mademoiselle. Allez les garçons, ne restez pas planter derrière moi comme ça, vous m'empêchez de bouger !

Les garçons d'étages prirent les bagages et les mirent sur un chariot, et suivirent nos trois joyeux lurons jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Remus, lâche mon bras, t'es en train de me couper la circulation…

-Désolé… Je suis trop énervé…

-Remus, tu veux bien lâcher mon fils, avant qu'il ne devienne manchot ?

Remus leur tira la langue et se plaça à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il prit soin d'être bien éloigné d'eux, et le père et le fils levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, les garçons, vous allez prendre la 143, et moi la 144.

-Y'a tu au moins un lit double dans la 43…

-Sinon, l'un d'entre vous dormira sur le plancher…

-Ah ah. Très drôle. J'adore ton sens de l'humour papa.

-Si je puis me permettre… les interrompit l'un des garçons d'étage. A cet étage, toutes les chambres comportent un lit double.

-Ah ! Merci de nous rassurer. Je n'aurais pas voulu que mon fils ou son ami dorment dans la baignoire, ou encore qu'ils ne soient obligés de se coller dans un unique lit simple… ironisa Erik.

-Bah… On a déjà dormi dans des endroits plus étroits, tu peux me croire… fit Remus.

-Quoi ?

-On te racontera une autre fois Erik…

-Bon… Nous allons manger dans deux heures, alors défaites vos bagages et reposez-vous un peu.

-D'acc p'pa !

Chacun se sépara pour entrer dans sa chambre, et Remus poussa un cri de joie en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-C'est génial ! C'est vraiment trop génial !

-Gamin.

-Oui, et fier de l'être !

Les garçons d'étage se mirent à rire, déposèrent les bagages, puis leur souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances avant de sortir.

-Sev, viens essayer le lit. C'est trop génial.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si génial, ce lit ?

-Il est trooooooop confortable ! J'en veux un pareil dans la Salle sur Demande !

-Pffff… T'es en train de fantasmer sur un lit…

-Oh non, je fantasme sur ce qui va se passer dans ce lit…

-…

-…T'es vivant, Sev ?

-On a des bagages à défaire !

-…T'a l'air gêner, Sev…

-Même pas vrai ! Allez, va défaire tes valises avant que je ne te les lance dessus.

-Ehhhh ! Me menace pas, tu veux !

Ils défirent leurs bagages, Remus sans regarder son amoureux qui avait oser le menacer à coup de valises, puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Debout devant la porte coulissante qui menait sur leur balcon, Severus regardait la plage devant quand il entendit Remus pousser un cri de surprise.

-Remus ?

-Y'A UN BAIN TOURBILLON !

-Tu cris pour ça ? On est dans un hôtel, Remus ! C'est sur qu'il y a un bain tourbillon ! Y'a une plage aussi, les vacances c'est fait pour les passer dans l'eau !

-…J'irai pas à la plage.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un loup-garou vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il fit face au Serpentard et lui montra sans dire un mot ses bras, son torse, son cou.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter un costume de bain, avec toutes les cicatrices que j'ai là ? Tout le monde va me regarder bizarrement…

-Tu vas quand même pas passer les vacances en pantalon et chandail à manche longue ! C'est vrai que les gens vont te regarder croche !

-J'ai pas le choix !

-Remus…

-Pas parce que toi tu accepte de me regarder malgré mes blessures que je suis obligé de faire vivre ça à tout le monde.

-T'es idiot.

-A la bonne heure.

Et il s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Severus soupira, puis se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Il prit alors un flacon et sa baguette, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Alhoromora !

-JE SUIS DANS LE BAIN, CRÉTIN !

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu…

-Mais c'est pas pareil ! Un bain, c'est fait pour relaxer et pour se laver, pas pour…

-Ah bon ? Tu serais étonné de tout ce qui se fait dans un bain…

Il s'approcha et renversa une partie du flocon dans le bain. Remus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est censé être quoi ?

-Un aphrodisiaque pour que tu sois dingue de moi…

-Crétin, comme si j'avais besoin de ça…

-Bon, et bien puisque tu tiens TELLEMENT à relaxer tout seul dans ton bain, je vais retourner à la fenêtre mater les gars en maillot sur la plage…

-JE T'INTERDIS DE SORTIR DE CETTE PIÈCE !

* * *

Dans la chambre d'à coté, Erik défaisait ses valises en chantonnant. A plusieurs reprises, il entendit crier dans la chambre d'à coté. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La jeunesse rendait-elle tout le monde si idiot ? Ou alors était-ce l'amour ? En tout cas, ces deux-là était franchement idiots et dérangeants. Qu'avait-ils donc à crier ainsi ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se disputer ainsi ! Ce n'était pas une manière de commencer les vacances ! Épuisé et découragé, Erik décida d'aller leur demander de se taire, qu'il souhaitait dormir un peu. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et entra dans celle des adolescents pour la trouver vide. Mais où étaient-ils donc ? Du bruit parvenait de la salle de bain. Ils n'étaient quand même pas là… ensemble ? Oh et puis, étais-ce le genre de chose qui devrait le surprendre ? Lorsque les cris recommencèrent et qu'Erik les eu identifié comme n'étant pas des cris de colère, au contraire, il retourna à sa chambre légèrement mal à l'aise et mit la radio afin de couvrir certains bruits. Les autres vacanciers allaient finir par se plaindre ! C'est alors qu'il entendit cogner sur le mur opposé à la chambre des garçons, le bruit d'un lit qui cogne contre le mur.

-C'est pas vraiiiiii… se plaignit Erik. Et mon sommeil à moi !

* * *

Severus était en train de s'habiller dans la chambre quand Remus l'appela, paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

-Q…Qu'est-ce que tu a mi dans l'eau ? demanda le loup-garou, blanc comme un drap.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les… Les cicatrices… Elles ont disparues…

-Sauf une, celle de ta morsure… Je crois bien que celle-là ne disparaîtra jamais, mais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu a mis ?

-La lotion que Pomnfresh te donne pour ton visage et tes mains. J'ai trouver les ingrédients, et j'en ai fait. Je me suis rendu compte que ça avait aussi effet dilué dans l'eau, alors si tu plongeais dans un bain avec un peu de lotion… Comme ça, je pourrai t'apprendre à nager dans l'Océan, sans que tu n'aille à venir te baigner tout habillé…

Remus fixa son amoureux sans dire un mot.

-…Remus ? Ça va ?

-…je…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues du lycanthrope.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus, inquiet.

-C'est… que… Vous m'emmenez en vacances après avoir braver mon père, tu me débarrasse de presque toutes mes cicatrices… Vous faites tellement pour moi, et moi… et moi je peux rien faire pour vous…

Severus s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

-Allons Remus… Dis pas ça… Tu a fait beaucoup plus pour moi cette année que tu ne le pense… Tu m'a redonné l'espoir, tu m'a fais connaître l'amour… On a montrer à mon père qu'il avait une famille… T'es pas inutile…

-Les enfants ? Vous êtes prêts à venir manger ?

Erik entra dans la chambre pour les trouver vêtus de leur pantalons, Remus sanglotant comme un enfant dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Mordious… Que ce passe t'il ?

-Je… Je suis désolé, Erik… J'suis désolé…

-Désolé de quoi donc ?

-Il se croit inutile… fit Severus en caressant le dos de son amant doucement.

-…Remus ? Qui t'a mit cette idiotie en tête ?

-Vous… Vous avez tellement fait pour moi et… et moi, je peux rien pour vous… Vous m'avez donner confiance en moi, Erik, t'a accepté de m'emmener en vacances et d'échapper à mon père… Sev m'aime malgré ce que je suis, et vient de faire disparaître mes cicatrices… Et moi je n'ai rien, rien fait pour vous…

Erik s'approcha et releva le visage de Remus, plantant son regard doré dans les yeux ambré de Remus.

-Tu crois vraiment cela ?

Sa voix tremblait d'émotions, et Severus se demandait tout à coup combien de personnes il devrait consoler…

-Tu crois que ta présence ne change rien pour nous ? Remus… Je ne connaissais pas Severus lorsque vous n'étiez pas ensemble, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu et vu lorsqu'il n'est pas auprès de toi, il n'est pas la même personne. Tu lui a redonner une raison de vivre, bien plus forte que sa passion pour les Arts, où je l'ai encouragé. Et moi… Vous aider tous les deux, accepter de veiller sur vous et vous aimer… Tout cela m'a donné bien plus de force que je n'aurais cru pouvoir en posséder un jour. Si les Arts ont permit à Dumbledore de me rendre la vie au début de l'année, ils ne sauraient m'empêcher de sombrer si je venais à vous perdre… Tu n'a rien fais pour nous, Remus ? Tu a teinté notre existence, autrefois sombre, de myriades de couleurs…

Silencieux depuis un moment, Remus se remit à pleurer, et même Severus sentait ses yeux commencer à lui piquer. Voyant cela, Erik les attira tous deux contre lui en souriant.

-Allons… Allons… Il ne faut pas pleurer… C'est une bonne chose. Nous sommes une famille, à présent… Rien ne pourra nous séparer, il est donc favorable que notre raison de vivre soit les deux autres…

-Tu ne nous laissera pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Severus.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je l'ai déjà promis à Remus, lorsque vous quitterez l'école, j'irai vous voir quelques fois par semaine, prendre de vos nouvelles et m'occuper un peu des enfants…

-Des enfants ? Quels enfants ? demanda Severus.

-Il croit qu'on va avoir des enfants…

-Et comment on ferait ça ? On est deux gars et…

-…et l'adoption, tu n'y a pas songé ? demanda Erik.

-…mais Remus est un loup-garou et…

-Et Hélène une Gorgone, et elle a cinq enfants !

-Au Québec, c'est pas pareil !

-Justement. Pourquoi ne pas aller adopter au Québec ?

-…Euh… On a 16 ans, on pense pas vraiment a adopter pour le moment…

-Non, j'ai plutôt un monstre dans l'estomac qui va me bouffer les entrailles si je lui donne pas à bouffer tout de suite, dit Remus.

-…M'oui… C'est avec ce genre de commentaires que l'on voit que vous n'êtes pas prêt à avoir des enfants…

* * *

-Remus ? Ça va ?

Le loup-garou était figé sur la plage, fixant l'océan devant lui sans rien dire.

-Eh oh… Remus…

-L'océan ! L'océan ! L'océan ! L'océan ! (Hj:...quoi ? Moi, fan de CardCaptorSakura ? Meuh on voyons, je vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça…)

Erik se mit à rire en entendant les paroles de son beau-fils, et Severus eu un mince sourire.

-C'est immense ! Si on continue tout droit sans s'arrêter, on doigt se perdre dans l'océan…

-C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a une limite, fit Erik. Vous voyez les flotteurs rouges, là-bas ? Vous ne pouvez pas les dépasser. Plus loin, les vagues vous emmènerait et il vous serait impossible de revenir, et vous risqueriez de vous noyer avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse tenter d'aller vous sauver.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me rendre jusque là, je ne sais même pas nager… fit Remus.

-J'ai dis que j'allais t'apprendre, mais vaudrait mieux que tu reste là où tu peux avoir pied, lui dit Severus. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'oserais aller jusqu'au flotteurs, ils sont quand même loin…

-Vous avez vu la couleur du sable ? Il est blanc ! Blanc !

-Oui, et toi tu vas être rouge si tu ne te met pas de crème solaire.

-Oh, rabat-joie…

-Bah, d'accord, je voulais t'aider mais débrouille toi tout seul pour la mettre…

-Bon, je vous laisse vous bécoter…euh, vous crémer ! et je vais me promener ! s'exclama Erik, peu désireux de les voir à nouveau se comporter de manière… indécente.

Les adolescents se mirent à rire, puis étendirent leur serviette sur le sable. Remus s'y étendit sur le ventre, et ferma les yeux, sa joue appuyé contre ses bras.

-C'est fantastique…

-Quoi donc ?

-La caresse du soleil…

-Tu trouvera moins ça fantastique quand tu aura un coup de soleil…Bouge pas, que je t'applique la crème solaire…

-J'ai pas senti ça depuis 10 ans…

Severus s'arrêta, le tube dans une main et une montagne de crème dans l'autre.

-Tu rigole ?

-Comment tu voulais que je goûte au soleil, avec mes chandails à manche longue et mes pantalons ?

-Tes amis n'ont pas trouvé ça bizarre ?

Doucement, Severus commença à étendre la crème sur le dos du Gryffondor, qui ferma les yeux.

-Bin si… En plus, je m'arrangeais toujours pour m'habiller dans la salle de bain, et je portais des pyjama longs, alors qu'il faisait chaud à la rentrée… Et une semaine après notre arrivée à Poudlard, Sirius est entré dans la salle de bain alors que je me changeais, et il a vu toutes les cicatrices… J'ai du inventer une histoire, je lui ai dis que j'avais été dans la Forêt Interdite le premier soir, et que je m'étais blessé…

-C'est là qu'ils ont trouver l'idée ?

-Mmmm… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Six mois plus tard, quand ils ont compris que j'étais un… tu comprends, ils ont cesser de poser des questions, ils se contentaient de me regarder tristement lorsqu'ils voyaient une cicatrice… Au moins dans le dortoir, je n'étais plus obligé d'être couvert de partout.

Le Serpentard, ayant finit de crémer le dos de son amoureux, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-…ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont pu profiter de la vision de ton corps de rêve ?

-Arrête de plaisanter !

-Je ne plaisante pas, fit le Serpentard d'un ton faussement tragique. Moi qui croyait être le seul à avoir pu admirer ton corps de dieu…

Remus se tourna sur le dos, afin de faire face à son amoureux, et le fixa dans les yeux. Severus fut surpris de voir les yeux du loup-garou briller avec intensité.

-Personne ne m'a jamais vu comme toi tu a pu me voir… répondit Remus d'une voix rauque. Ni de l'extérieur, ni de l'intérieur…

Le plus âgé pencha la tête, puis la releva pour regarder son amoureux dans les yeux, avec une tendresse évidente.

-Merci… Et je dois avouer que malgré ton physique affolant, je préfère encore ce que j'ai découvert EN toi… Remus… J'ai jamais réussi a me confier à personne, avant de vous rencontrer, Erik et toi…

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi c'est à moi que tu t'es confié, parmi tous les élèves de cette école…

-Je sentais que tu allais me comprendre… Ou au moins, pas me juger… Je me sentais bien avec toi…

-…sentais ? Ce n'est plus le cas ?

-…maintenant… je ne peux plus me passer de toi…

Il plaqua le Gryffondor contre le sol en l'embrassant, tenant son visage entre ses mains seulement pour sentir la chaleur de la vie sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il cessa le baiser, Remus le fixa un moment, surpris des larmes de douleur dans les yeux de son amoureux.

-…Sev ?

-…Bientôt, Remus… Bientôt, je te dirai tout… Tout ce que je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de te dire… Parce que malgré ma peur… Je sens que je peux te faire confiance… comme toujours…

Remus leva lentement la main, sachant que son amoureux avait encore de la difficulté avec les mouvements brusques, et caressa la joue de son aîné, essuyant au passage quelques larmes.

-Tu peux tout me dire, Sev… Quand tu sera prêt à parler, je serai là… Tu peux compter sur moi…

-Je sais… Je sais…

En murmurant ces paroles, il embrassa tendrement le visage de son compagnon à plusieurs reprises, baisers aussi léger que le battement d'aile du papillon. Ils s'endormirent sous le soleil, enlacés comme ils étaient. Lorsqu'Erik revint quelques heures plus tard, il sourit en trouvant ses enfants endormis, si innocents, si beaux… si rouges qu'ils ressemblaient à des homards. Ils allaient être pénibles, durant quelques jours, avec leurs peaux sensibles… Il remarqua alors les gens autour des deux enfants les regardant, certains d'un air neutre, d'autres dégoûtés, et…surprise, certains(majoritairement des filles) avec une expression de totale béatitude.

Fixant mauvaisement les dégoûtés, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux admiratrices, surtout deux qui n'avaient pas l'air net et affichait des airs de fangirls particulièrement maniaque (Nd/a : Quoi ? Para et Vi ? Non, connais pas…) pour les dissuader d'approcher, il prit place à coté des endormis, sur une serviette abandonnée, puisque les enfants partageaient la même. Remus était couché sur le dos, les bras autour de Severus étendu sur lui, la tête appuyée dans le cou du loup-garou, ses bras de chaque coté de son amoureux. Tous deux arborait un air calme et paisible, un air qu'Erik ne leur avait que rarement vu.

Puis il se mit à contempler l'océan face à lui, et sourit. Lorsqu'il était encore pensionnaire, ou plutôt parasite, de l'Opéra Garnier, il n'aurait jamais osé croire qu'il puisse un jour être sur la plage d'une île du Sud, avec des jeunes gens qu'il pourrait appeler sans honte, ni pour lui ni pour eux, ses enfants. Des jeunes gens qu'il aurait aidés, et qui l'aimeraient autant que lui les aimerait. Si quelqu'un lui aurait révéler cela au moment des évènements fatidiques de l'Opéra, il aurait bien vite puni l'odieux qui aurait oser lui rappeler à quel point il n'aurait jamais une vie normal, et le lasso du Penjab serait bien vite sorti de sa cachette… D'ailleurs, il n'en était pas sorti depuis des mois.

Jugeant que les adolescents souffriraient déjà assez de leur bain de soleil, Erik entreprit de les réveiller. Or, on est joueur de mauvais tour, où on ne l'est pas. Il demanda aimablement à ses voisins s'il pouvait leur emprunter un sceau, puis se dirigea vers l'océan pour l'y remplir. Il revint ensuite près du couple endormi, admira une dernière fois la scène et leur air tranquille, puis un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres. L'eau se reversa d'un seul coup, faisant crier les deux enfants qui se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Erik rendit le sceau à ses propriétaires en riant, et ceux-ci s'autorisèrent un sourire en voyant l'homme retourner près des enfants pour leur tendre des serviettes sèches.

-Allons ! Il nous faut rentrer à présent si l'on veut avoir le temps de se préparer pour le dîner. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez tout à fait à l'aise en maillot de bain, malheureusement ce n'est pas une tenue pour passer à table.

-Rabat-joie… Vieux jeu…

-Je te demande pardon, Remus ?

-T'énerve pas papa… Il voulait dire « Zut alors, et moi qui voulais continuer à mater mon amoureux ! »…

Remus piqua un superbe fard qui fit rire les deux autres. Puis ils ramassèrent leurs effets et s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

-Remus, tu va vraiment avoir un magnifique coup de soleil dans le visage…

-Et toi alors, t'a pas vu ton dos et tes bras ! Y'a qu'une ligne blanche, là où je te tenais !

-Vous n'avez même pas mis un pied à l'eau ? demanda Erik.

-Bin… Nope. J'ai commencé à crémer Remus dans le dos, et après on a commencé à se bécoter, et on s'est endormi au soleil…

Erik secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient adorables, quand même. Ils dînèrent de bon appétit, puis quittèrent la salle à manger.

-On va écouter un film, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Severus.

-Mmmm… Non merci. Je vais plutôt aller lire dans ma chambre.

-Papa… On est en vacances !

-Et alors ? Écoutez, j'ai fais ce paris avec Ondine, et…

-La prof de Divination ?

-Oui. Elle m'a mit au défi de lire plus de livres qu'elle durant le premier mois de vacances…

-Et combien elle va en lire ?

-Je l'ignore, c'est pour cela que je préfère m'avancer… Kurogane a promis de m'aider à gagner, il n'a pas très envie de voir sa petite amie passer son temps dans ses livres, alors… Néanmoins, Ondine est une adversaire redoutable qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer… Et puis, nous aurons uns mois entier ici, j'aurai bien l'occasion de passer du temps avec vous… Profiter donc de cette première soirée en amoureux…

-Erik… J'espère que tu dis pas ça parce que tu te sens de trop ? demanda Remus avec malaise.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Erik en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Je sais parfaitement que lorsque vous désirez être seul, vous me le faites savoir gentiment. Je ne me sens jamais de trop, avec vous. Je respecte seulement votre besoin de passer du temps seuls.

-Bon… Ok… Si tu change d'avis, on sera dans notre chambre, fit son fils.

-Très bien. Je vais peut-être sortir sur la terrasse pour lire, si vous me chercher.

-D'accord… Au cas où l'on s'endorme durant les films, bonne nuit Erik !

-Bonne nuit, tous les deux.

-Bonne nuit p'pa !

Erik les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Cette idée de vacances était vraiment idéale. Les adolescents pouvaient passer du temps ensemble dans un autre décors que Poudlard, sans avoir peur des racontars, car personne ne les connaissait ici. Ils n'avaient plus les pressions de leurs maisons sur les épaules, ils n'étaient que deux jeunes parmi les autres, deux amoureux comme il en existait une multitude d'autres dans le monde. Lentement, sifflotant, Erik se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre son livre.

-J'en reviens pas ! fit Remus alors que son amoureux changeait le film terminé pour un second. Mais pourquoi toi s'est devenu un bronzage et moi s'est resté un coup de soleil ?

-Cheveux noirs aux yeux noirs. Foncé, ça bronze… Tu avais les yeux vert pale avant ta morsure, non ? Blond aux yeux verts. Pale, bronze pas…

-Je suis pas blond ! Je suis pas comme ce connard de Malfoy…

-Non, t'a raison… Lucius n'est pas aussi aimable, sourit Severus en revenant près de son amoureux.

-Heureusement… S'il l'était, tu serais pas avec moi, aujourd'hui…

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que tu l'a aimé avant moi, et que s'il aurait été comme moi, vous vous seriez follement aimer et tu serais encore avec lui aujourd'hui et…

-Mais… Je rêve, ou tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

La lèvre inférieure tremblante, Remus détourna le regard. Severus sourit, ses yeux brillant de tendresse pour son cadet.

-Idiot, Remus. C'est toi que j'aime. TOI ! J'étais attiré par Lucius, mais c'est tout… Purement une attirance physique, point à la barre. Je te pique pas une crise de jalousie moi pour savoir c'est grâce à qui que tu t'es découvert gai !

-Personne.

-Te moque pas de moi, Remus.

-Je me moque pas. Je me suis simplement rendu compte que je regardais plus les garçons que les filles, et quand les Maraudeurs ont m'arranger un rendez-vous avec une fille de Poufsouffle, j'ai refuser parce que je me voyais pas avec une fille. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je préférais les garçons, et que s'ils m'en auraient présenté un, j'aurais sans doute accepté le rendez-vous !

-T'a jamais regarder un gars en particulier ?

-Jusqu'à toi ? Non. Parce que toi si ?

-Mmm mmm…

-Ah bon ? Et qui ça ?

-Deux personnes, en fait… Lucius, évidemment, parce que c'est en le matant pendant qu'il se changeait que j'ai compris, et…

-…et ?

-…toi. Je t'ai toujours trouvé craquant…

Il se pencha pour embrasser son amoureux sur le bout du nez.

-…et ça n'a pas changer depuis le temps…

Remus rougit.

-Alors arrête d'être jaloux, mon petit loup… Je t'aime, et je partirai pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, quand bien même que le gars aurait le cul le plus bandant du monde.

-Pervers !

-Honnête ! Je t'aime, Remus. Je te laisserai pas…

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je te laisserais partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? T'es à moi… Je t'ai, je te garde…

Il y avait une telle possessivité dans la voix et dans le regard de Remus que son amoureux frissonna. Coté loup-garou qui ressortait, et refusait de partager…

* * *

Afin de profiter de la plage pour autre chose que de faire la sieste, ils s'étaient résolus à ne pas se toucher, sauf lors des cours de natation, où Severus préférait soutenir le loup-garou, du moins au tout début… Ils installèrent donc leurs effets sur la plage avant de s'approcher de l'eau. Remus hésita, puis plongea les orteils dans l'océan, avant de retirer son pied en poussant un petit cri. Son amoureux, ayant déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, se mit à rire.

-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est froid !

-N…Non… C'est la texture du sable qui est bizarre…

-C'est du sable mouillé, Remus… Allez, fais pas ta chochote, approche.

-Me traite pas de chochote !

-Alors prouve moi que tu es dans la maison des lions.

-J'ai pas peur !

-Prouve-le.

Le Gryffondor s'avança bravement dans l'eau, regardant le liquide azuré monter le long de ses jambes.

-…Allez, viens idiot.

Le Serpentard le prit par la main pour l'entraîner plus loin, et lorsqu'ils eurent de l'eau jusqu'au ventre, l'aîné se tourna vers son amoureux.

-Bon, essaie de te laisser flotter sur le ventre… Voilà, comme ça… Non, non, ne panique pas, je te tiens…

Lentement, il lui expliqua les mouvements, avec une patience qui ravie le plus jeune. Lorsqu'ils revinrent près de leur chose, ils virent un groupe de jeunes s'approcher.

-Hello ! On veut faire une partie de volleyball, mais on manque de joueurs, ça vous dis ? demanda un garçon du groupe.

Remus se tourna vers son amoureux, qui haussa les épaules.

-Ça pourrait être amusant… Sauf que je ne connais pas les règles…

-On va vous les montrer ! sourit une fille aux longs cheveux roux. Y'a pas de problème avec ça. Bon, a huit, on devrait être correct pour jouer !

Lorsque furent formées les équipes, Remus et Severus se retrouvèrent à s'affronter et le Serpentard se mit à pester. Il allait perdre ! Difficile de battre un loup-garou dans les sports, et Remus s'était avéré un excellent joueur.

Après une partie où l'équipe de Severus furent lessivés, ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour aller chercher des boissons, les perdants payant pour les gagnants. L'équipe déshonorée s'éloigna donc vers le kiosque, et Remus s'assit par terre en souriant, bientôt rejoins par ses co-équipier.

-Où as-tu appris ? T'es vraiment doué ! s'exclama Daniel.

-Eum… A la télé.

-Quoi ? T'a jamais joué avant ? demanda Annie.

-Non, je ne connaissais que les règles et les techniques.

-T'a un don ou quoi ! s'exclama la Sara.

-Euh… Non, je ne crois pas…

-Et vous vous connaissez longtemps, ton ami et toi ? continua t'elle.

-Depuis cinq ans maintenant…

-Waahh ! C'est une longue amitié, ça !

-Oh, non, on se connaît depuis cinq ans, mais on est amis que depuis un… Disons qu'avant on s'ignorait plus qu'autre chose…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Mes amis le détestaient et s'en prenait à lui…

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Pourtant, ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien…

-Il l'est, mais au collège, car on est pensionnaires dans un collège privé en écosse, il se montre plutôt froid et antipathique pour éloigner les autres.

-Ah ? Dommage… Question comme ça… Tu sais s'il a une copine ?

Le loup en Remus se mit a hurler et lui ordonna de sauter sur Sara pour défendre sa propriété, mais Remus ne réagit pas, si ce n'est que sa pupille se rétrécit légèrement.

-Non, il n'en a pas. Il est pas très intéressé par les filles, il se concentre plutôt sur ses po… sur sa chimie.

-Il veut devenir chimiste ? La classe !

-Dans cette branche-là, oui…

-Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Je suis pas encore sure… mais je vais peut-être tenter l'enseignement.

-Prof de sport ?

-Ce serait dans le genre auto-défense, sûrement. Apprendre aux autres à se protéger.

-C'est vrai que t'a de sacrés réflexes…

La deuxième équipe revint et s'installa près d'eux en distribuant les boissons, et lorsque Severus tendit sa canette à son amoureux, il fut surpris de la froideur dans les yeux du loup-garou et de sa pupille rétrécie.

-Ça va Remus ?

-Ouais, sauf qu'il faudrait y aller, ton père va nous attendre.

-Euh… D'accord…

Puis il se tourna vers le groupe de jeunes.

-On va sûrement se revoir, nous on reste un mois ici.

-Nous trois semaines ! On pourrait s'organiser une sortie de groupe, peut-être ? demanda Sara avec un charmant sourire.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone à l'hôtel, appelle quand tu veux, je m'occuperai de passer le message aux autres.

-D'accord. Bon et bien salut !

Remus, silencieux, suivit son amoureux sur la plage pour récupérer leurs choses, puis lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, Remus s'accrocha au bras de son amoureux et refusa de le lâcher.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je ne veux pas les revoir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, on s'amusait pendant la partie… Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais parti chercher les canettes ?

-T'es aveugle…

-Quoi ?

-Elle est intéressée par toi, bordel ! C'est pour ça qu'elle veut qu'on se revoit !

-Elle… t'a laissé sous-entendre ça ?

-Elle a clairement demander si tu avais une copine.

-…et t'a répondu quoi ?

-Que tu n'étais pas trop intéressé par les filles, que tu te concentrais sur ta chimie…

-…chimie ?

-C'est ce qui ressemble le plus aux potions chez les Moldus…

-…pourquoi tu n'a pas seulement dis la vérité ? Qu'on était ensemble ? Je croyais qu'en vacances on ne devait plus cacher qui on était… Et c'est pour ça que t'a les yeux petits comme ça ? T'a pas a être jaloux, Remus…

-Il aurait voulu que je la tue…

-…quoi ?

-…le loup… Moi, j'essayais de me calmer, et lui m'ordonnait de la tuer, il m'envoyait des images de massacres et de bains de sang…

La voix du Gryffondor était étouffée, il avait de la difficulté à parler. Severus s'arrêta pour le regarder. Le loup-garou évita son regard, fixant le sol.

-Remus… Regarde moi… Remus…

Le châtain continuait de refuse de le regarder, et lorsque le Serpentard releva son visage pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, il fut troublé par l'éclat de rage, de jalousie et de détresse qu'il pouvait y lire. Pour la première fois, il comprenait ce que voulait réellement dire être avec un loup-garou. Outre les transformations qui les séparaient, les lendemains de pleines lunes qui leur rendait Remus si faible, c'était aussi la jalousie du loup, sa possessivité. C'était accepté que la bête en Remus le considère comme sien et tente d'éloigner tous ceux qui pourraient être potentiellement des rivaux. C'était inquiétant, mais en même temps flatteur de savoir que les deux parties de Remus l'aimaient, qu'il avait réussit a se faire aimer du puissant animal qui vivait en Remus. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son amoureux de réagir ainsi, c'était une réaction typique d'un loup d'agir ainsi, et le plus important c'était que Remus n'ait pas cédé aux caprices de l'animal.

Tendrement, il serra le châtain contre lui et sourit lorsque Remus s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je t'aime, Remus… murmura t'il a son oreille. Je t'aime… Je me fous de cette fille, on ne les reverra pas si tu ne veux pas… sauf que l'on s'est amusé avec eux, jusqu'à cet incident, et que pour une fois, je me suis détendu. Ils étaient sympathiques, et j'aimerais bien faire une sortie avec eux. Si elle tente de m'approcher, je vais lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé. C'est tout. C'est toi que j'aime… Pourquoi j'irais vers une fille quelconque, alors que je t'ai, toi ? Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas attiré par les filles… Tu le sais… Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter…

-Je sais que j'ai pas à être jaloux… mais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

-Je sais… C'est le loup en toi qui veut ça… Un loup est très territorialiste, tu le sais… Je ne t'en veux pas… Sauf que le loup devra apprendre à se calmer, et à me faire confiance… Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer dans une cage en or pour que personne ne m'approche…

-Je sais…

-Allez, viens, on va aller rejoindre mon père…

Ils rejoignirent Erik, qui écouta attentivement leur histoire.

-Vous avez bien fais. Toi, Remus, d'avoir résister au loup, et toi, Severus, de lui avoir expliquer sans le brusquer que tu voulais revoir tes nouveaux amis. Remus, le loup doit comprendre que si le cœur de Severus vous appartient, il en est autrement de sa personne entière. Il doit comprendre que Severus a ses droits et sa propre liberté et que peut-être un jour, il prendra une décision que le loup n'aimera pas et qu'il devra s'y plier.

Remus hocha la tête, avec un air tellement piteux que Severus en voulu presque à son père d'avoir prononcer ses paroles, qui étaient vraies, mais sûrement blessante pour le loup en Remus.

* * *

Ils retournèrent à la plage le lendemain et Remus soupira en voyant la bande de jeune déjà là.

-Eh ! Salut ! s'exclama Janice. Ça va ?

-Oui, et vous ?

-Ça baigne ! On est venue faire une petite trempette avant de partir, on s'en va en expédition toute la journée. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda Joshua.

-Ouais, disons que c'est ennuyant de sortir en groupe quand il y a deux couples qui se bécotent, avec deux célibataires ! fit Mike.

-Oh la ferme Mike, t'es juste jaloux… fit Annie.

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'il y a des couples dans votre bande ? Ça ne paraît pas… fit Remus.

-Et si… Annie est avec Joshua, et moi avec Daniel ! Sara n'a pas de chance, et Mike…

-Ça va Janice, je peux le dire tout seul, tu sais… Bin voilà, je suis gai, alors…

Les deux sorciers restèrent figés sur place et Severus maudit le destin, intérieurement. Après avoir été jaloux de Sara, manquait plus que Remus soit jaloux de Mike !

-Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui acceptent pas l'homosexualité, fit Mike en se méprenant sur leur silence, mais je vous jure que je tenterai rien. Je respecte l'hétérosexualité des autres et…

Severus éclata de rire.

-T'inquiète pas ! On a aucune raison de te repousser pour ça… N'est-ce pas, Remus ?

-Bin… Non… Dernière nouvelles, on n'était pas homophobes… A moins qu'on le soit devenu sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?

-Y'a très peu de chance chéri, mais si ça arrive, dis-le moi… J'ai pas envie de me réveiller a moitié étouffé parce que tout à coup tu me déteste d'être amoureux de toi…

-D'accord, répondit Remus.

-…Eh merde.

-…Eum… Sara ? demanda Joshua.

-Ça veut dire quoi ce « eh merde ? » demanda Mike.

-Bin… Je comprend pourquoi ils sont partis aussi vite, hier…

-Quoi ? T'a fais des avances à Remus pendant qu'on était partis ? demanda Janice.

-…Pire… Elle lui a demander si Severus avait une copine… ricana Daniel.

-Pauvre Sara… Mike, et ensuite Severus… rit Joshua. T'a pas de chance ma pauvre !

-Un jour… Un jour, je vais en trouver un qui sera pas gai ! Et t'a oublier entre Mike et Severus, il y a Tony, Julien, Bradley…

-Pauvre Sara ? demanda Severus. C'est moi qui a supporté la crise de jalousie de Remus !

-Ohhhh… Parce que le petit Remus est jaloux ? demanda Daniel.

-Je suis pas petit !

-Oh, j'ai compris, je vais rester loin de Severus alors… Pas envie de déclencher une chicane dans ce charmant petit couple… fit Mike.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis hier ? demanda Sara.

-Disons que l'habitude embarque… Je vous l'ai dis hier, on est dans un collège privé en pensionnat, là-bas on devait se cacher, surtout que mes amis détestaient Sev…

-Ah, ouais, d'accord…

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis Annie se tourna vers eux.

-Alors ? Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

-Il faudrait d'abord prévenir mon père…

-Bon, et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Allons rencontrer le popa de Sevy ! fit Joshua.

-…Severus. Sev, à la limite. Mais pas Sevy.

-Et Remus, il t'appelle comment ? rigola Daniel. Il t'appelle Sev ! On peut pas t'aller de la même manière ! Après tout, t'es SON Sev…

-Oh ça va, arrêtez de le narguer, fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Remus possessif, Severus protecteur. Vous allez bien ensemble, tiens ! Bon, et si on allait voir ton petit papa, avant qu'il ne s'inquiète ?

-M'ouais…

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'hôtel, et la réceptionniste eu un sourire en voyant les jeunes entrer. Ils montèrent à la chambre des amoureux, puis Remus parti chercher Erik alors que Severus servait à boire à ses invités. Erik entra avec son beau-fils au milieu des éclats de rire de la bande de jeune.

-Ohhhhh ! Vous avez de la visite ! sourit-il.

-Papa, je te présente Annie, Janice, Mike, Sara, Joshua et Daniel. Je vous présente mon père, Erik.

-Enchanté m'sieur ! fit Daniel. On vous emprunterait votre fils et Remus pour la journée, on va à une expédition et on leur a proposer de nous accompagner…

-Ohhh… Je vois… Quelle sorte d'expédition ?

-Le bus va nous emmener dans un petit village, de là on pourra accéder à une forêt où il parait qu'il y a des créatures étranges…

Le professeur et ses fils se regardèrent. Des créatures magiques ? Ça valait la peine de se renseigner…

-Mmm… Je vois… Vous pouvez y aller les garçons, et vous me raconterez tout en revenant… Quels chanceux d'aller ainsi explorer une forêt emplie de créatures… Je suis sur que de plus, un guide vous racontera des légendes du coin…

-Mon père est un amateur de légende… Il est professeur d'art à mon école et a composer un Opéra interprétant plusieurs légendes de diverses pays.

-Oh ? Et bien venez avec nous m'sieur alors ! fit Janice. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

-Cela ne vous dérange pas d'avoir un vieillard avec vous ?

-Bin voyons, vous devez pas être un monstre, vous êtes le père de SevSev !

-…Mike ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

-Bin si on ne peut pas juste t'appeler Sev…

-Et pourquoi ne le pouvez-vous pas ? demanda Erik.

-Parce que sinon le petit Remy va être jalouuuuux…

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Ohh… Se pourrait-il que vous vous soyez déclarer ? demanda Erik en souriant.

-Et bien… C'est venu sur le sujet, alors… fit Severus.

-Ouais, et comme ça, Mike ne fera pas d'avance à SevSev maintenant qu'il sait que le petit Remy est jaloux… fit Annie.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Severus se mit à rire, puis attira son amoureux dans ses bras.

-T'es quand même plus petit que moi d'une tête…

-C'est ça, moque toi avec eux… bougonna le loup-garou.

-Je ne me moque pas mon amour, j'énonce un fait.

-Et puis d'abord, c'est dans les petits pots qu'il y a les meilleures po… onguents !

-Et dans les grands, c'est les excellents ! répliqua Joshua.

-…Eriiiiiiikkkkk…

-Mon pauvre Remus… Laisses-les parler. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, cela devrait te suffire.

Remus fit la moue, avant de soupirer et de s'appuyer contre son amoureux.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda Sara.

-Octobre.

-Ça fait un bon moment… Moi je suis resté deux ans avec mon copain avant qu'il ne me laisse là pour un blond aux yeux bleus… fit Mike. Connard…

- Les blonds aux yeux bleus sont souvent des connards, approuva Remus.

-T'a pas fini avec Lucius ?

-Oh, oh oh, oh… Je vous arrête tout de suite, interrompit Erik, sinon on y sera encore dans cinq heures. A quelle heure l'autobus part-il ?

-Il reste encore quarante-cinq minutes à tuer, fit Annie.

-Non pas à tuer, jeune fille, mais à combler. Le temps tuer est du temps perdu qui ne reviendra jamais. Du temps comblé n'est jamais perdu car il est toujours possible d'y avoir du plaisir.

-Bon, d'accord, si vous le voyez comme ça, monsieur…

-Faites-moi plaisir, appelez-moi Erik.

-Bon, d'accord !

-On fait quoi pour combler ce quarante-cinq minutes ? demanda Sara.

-J'ignore pour vous, mais nous n'avons pas encore emplis nos estomacs, ce qui nous serait profitable si nous devons passer la journée à l'extérieur…

-Le popa de SevSev a raison ! Tous à la salle à manger, on va aller s'éclater la panse !

-Tu n'es qu'un glouton, Daniel !

-Mais, Janice-chérie…

* * *

Ils se promenaient dans les bois, la petite famille essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible du groupe de jeunes, afin de vérifier de quelle sorte de créatures magique il s'agissait.

-Vous venez ? demanda Sara en se retournant.

-Oui oui, nous vous rejoindrons, partez devant, fit Erik.

-Bon…

Une fois les jeunes plus loin, ils se mirent à chercher plus activement, puis Severus poussa une exclamation de surprise en passant derrière un buisson.

-Sev ?

-Venez… Ne faites pas de bruits…

Ils s'approchèrent pour voir une famille de Kneazles, dont les petits étaient encore des bébés.

-Il y a deux licornes plus loin, informa Remus, ainsi qu'un Runespoor et quelques Brotucs.

-Il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore, avant que quelqu'un ne les découvre… fit Severus.

Un Kneazle s'approcha de Severus, qui tendit la main. Le bébé renifla la paume ouverte, avant de grimper sur l'épaule du sorcier pour frotter sa petite tête contre sa joue.

-Eh, on dirait qu'il m'a adopté…

-Stupide chat…

-Remus !

-Un Kneazle est très fidèle et protecteur envers les sorciers qu'ils choisit. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va te suivre partout !

-…et alors ?

-Et alors je suis un loup-garou ! Les animaux ne m'aiment pas, tu te souviens ?

-Eum…

-Alors ce stupide félin va te suivre partout, et quand je voudrai m'approcher de toi, il va me sauter dessus !

-Remus, amour… Te mets pas dans cet état pour un chat… Qui t'a dis que j'allais le garder ?

-Tu vas pas le garder ?

-J'en sais rien… On va commencer par appeler Dumbledore pour le prévenir, et ensuite…

-Et ensuite rien, les interrompit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Joshua qui s'avançait vers eux. Il se tourna vers la forêt et appela ses amis.

-ILS LES ONT TROUVER !

Puis il se tourna vers la petite famille, brandissant une baguette.

-Je suis désolé les amis, mais il vous faudra oublier ces animaux…

-Ça, je ne suis pas sur… fit Severus en se levant.

-SEV !

Remus le poussa sur le coté avant de sauter plus loin, et l'oubliette de Joshua se perdit dans les arbres. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de recommencer, il sentit la baguette de Remus sur sa gorge.

-Vous êtes…

-Sorciers ? Comme tu le vois, interrompit Remus. Nous venons de passer nos BUSES à Poudlard tous les deux, et Erik y est prof.

Les autres jeunes arrivèrent, chacun armé de sa baguette, et figèrent en voyant la place. Joshua finit par sourire, puis rangea sa baguette. Lentement, Remus recula.

-C'est beau, ils sont des nôtres, fit Joshua. Ce ne sont pas des Moldus.

-Vous êtes des sorciers ? s'exclama Sara. Eh bin !

-Nous venons de terminer à l'école Dreamzschool, à New York. Nous avons été engager par le Ministère de la Protection des Créatures Magiques, fit Daniel.

-…Protection des créatures ? demanda Remus. Eh bin… Nous à Londres, c'est le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques…

-Le chef nous a envoyé ici à la recherche des créatures qu'un imbécile a emmené illégalement ici, continua Daniel.

-Pourquoi c'est l'état américain qui viens ICI ? demanda Erik.

-Parce que les États ont acheter cette île il y a deux ans, fit Janice. Vous êtes venus pour la même chose ? Votre Ministère vous envois chercher les créatures ?

-Non. Quand vous avez parler de créatures étranges, on s'est demandé si elles n'étaient pas magiques, et on est venus vois… On avait prévu appeler Dumbledore si c'était le cas, répondit Severus.

-Dumbledore ? C'est le Ministre anglais ? demanda Mike.

-Non, c'est le directeur de notre école. Il a une grande influence sur le Ministre, par contre…

-Vous avez trouver quoi ? demanda Daniel.

-Cette famille de Kneazle, deux licornes et un Runespoor, dit Remus.

-Bon… Nous on a trouvé plus loin des lutins de Cornouailles, des Chaporouge morts de faim parce qu'il n'y a pas de sang ici et une colonie de gnomes de jardin… C'est vous qui avez trouver les plus importants spécimens… Comment avez-vous fait ?demanda Mike.

-J'ai trouver cette famille en fouillant les fourrés, et Remus a trouver les autres.

-Je les ai vus de loin… Eh, regardez, un serpencendre !

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder dans la direction pointée par Remus, mais ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils virent le petit serpent.

-T'a toute une vue ! fit Janice.

Rapidement, Sara s'approcha et tira sur le col du chandail de Remus, laissant apparaître la trace de sa morsure.

-…Réflexe d'enfer, vue exceptionnelle, on aurait du s'en douter dès que l'on a vu ta morsure… Depuis longtemps ?

Remus recula brusquement, mettant de la distance entre les jeunes américains et lui. Severus s'approcha doucement de son amoureux, sachant que le loup-garou supportait mal les contacts lorsqu'il était paniqué, et il voyait clairement la panique dans les yeux d'ambre. Lentement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant, et le serra contre lui. Remus le laissa faire, et Severus se tourna vers les jeunes.

-Depuis 10 ans.

-Bon sang…

-Il n'a jamais blesser personne, intervint Erik, et vous l'avez vu et côtoyer ces derniers jours, vous savez qu'il n'y a pas plus doux que lui et que…

-Ok, pas de panique ! On a rien contre les loup-garous, intervint Daniel. Un gars de notre équipe à New York est un loup-garou. Habituellement, c'est lui qui trouve les créatures, comme Remus vient de le faire. Sauf que là, il est en vacances, et nous on pédale un peu…

-Vous n'êtes pas en vacances ? demanda Erik.

-C'est notre couverture, dit Sara.

Chacun resta silencieux en voyant Severus faire doucement des cercles rassurants de sa main dans le dos de Remus, semblant se moquer totalement de ce qui se disait.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Annie.

-Oui… Il est seulement secoué. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être découvert comme ça.

-Pauvre Remus… T'en fais pas, on est pas raciste, dit Mike. Banks est un bon pote, et on a jamais eu de problèmes avec lui. On a eu à travailler quelque fois avec des nouveaux loup-garous, les mettre au courrant de leur condition et tout… C'est pas évident, c'est même super chiant de leur annoncer ça. Heureusement, Banks trouve toujours les bons mots. Il est pas drôle en colère, et on se méfie de lui avant la pleine lune parce qu'il ne tient pas en place, mais…

-Il a une copine ? demanda Severus.

-…Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

-Elle a qu'à l'épuiser la nuit avant la pleine lune, il va être tranquille le lendemain matin.

-Ohhhh… Tu parles par expérience ?

-Remus est incapable de tenir en place en SPL…

-…SPL ? demanda Sara.

-Syndrome Pré-Lunaire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Remus finit par se calmer, toujours dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'amuse pas, mais on a du boulot… fit Daniel. Janice, tu a Criard ?

-Oui, il dort dans mon sac à dos… Attend un instant.

Elle déposa le sac par terre et en sortit un espèce de petit singe aux plumes noires aux grands yeux blanc. Il n'avait pas de pupille ni d'iris, et faisait un peu peur lorsqu'on le regardait dans les yeux.

-Criard, on a un message a apporter à Brian, d'accord ?

Le singe poussa un petit cris. Daniel rédigea la lettre, puis la tendit au singe. Ce dernier se mit à sauter trois fois, puis disparut dans un craquement.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Erik.

-Vous ne connaissez pas ? Oh, c'est vrai que c'est une créature typique du nouveau continent… C'est un Telesi. Il peut transplaner où il veut et sert de messager pour les longs voyages, parce que les chouettes sont trop épuisées.

-Pratique.

-Très.

-Et pourquoi donc avez-vous surnommer ce pauvre animal « Criard » ?

Le singe réapparut et se mit à pousser un cri fort et aiguë, qui força tout le monde à se boucher les oreilles, Remus le premier. Puis, il se tut et commença lentement à nettoyer ses plumes, comme un oiseau l'aurait fait. Annie se déboucha les oreilles, et s'approcha pour prendre la lettre des mains du petit singe, qui sauta sur son épaule.

-…Voilà pourquoi il s'appelle Criard. Bon… Voyons voir la réponse… Brian envoie des inspecteurs avec des cages pour effectuer le transfert. Ils devraient être là dans une demi-heure.

Sur l'épaule de Severus, le petit Kneazle reniflait depuis un petit moment la tête de Remus, avant de lui grimper dessus et de tirailler les cheveux.

-Eh! Arrête !

-Arrête ça ! fit Severus. Ne fais pas de mal à Remus !

Le félin le regarda, lui donna un petit coup de patte sur la joue avant de descendre dans le cou du lycanthrope qui se mit à rire.

-Il chatouille ! EHHHHH ! Enlève-le de là !

Le chat était descendu sous le chandail du Maraudeur, qui se tordait de rire sous les chatouilles. Severus sourit alors que les autres se mettaient à rire, puis il attrapa le chaton et le déposa sur son épaule, avant de regarder son amoureux.

-On le garde ?

-Mmmm…

-Il va vous falloir un permis, fit Daniel.

-Vous pouvez nous en obtenir un ?

-Ouais, on devrait… On demandera à un des agents d'emmener Criard et de nous le renvoyer avec le permis… Après tout, c'est vous qui les avez trouver, ces Kneazle… Et celui-là a l'air de bien t'aimer, SevSev !

-MAIS ARRÊTE AVEC CE SURNOM DÉBILE !

-Sevvvvv ? demanda Remus.

-…Quoi ?

-La ferme. Tu me cris dans les oreilles.

-Désolé…

Une demi-heure plus tard, les agents arrivaient et embarquaient tous les animaux trouvés par les vacanciers. Sur la demande de Daniel, ils emmenèrent Criard avec eux, qui revint quelques instants plus tard avec le permis pour le Kneazle.

-Bon… On reprend le tit autobus jaune pour retourner à l'hôtel, rigola Joshua.

-Vous avez encore beaucoup d'animaux à trouver comme ça ? demanda Erik.

-Plus trop… C'est déjà la troisième descente que l'on fait. Les deux autres ont été faites de nuit. Il nous reste encore cinq endroits à faire, je crois, dit Annie.

Ils retournèrent chacun à leur hôtel, se proposant de se retrouver sur la plage le lendemain.

Les américains n'avaient plus qu'une semaine a passer sur l'île, mais déjà une sincère amitié s'était installée entre eux et les jeunes anglais. Erik les regardait tous s'amuser en souriant, heureux de voir ses enfants riant parmi d'autres jeunes.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les trois assit dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel lorsqu'ils entendirent une exclamation.

-Severus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

L'itnerpellé se tourna, et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire lorsqu'il vu celui qui l'avait appeler.

-Lucius !

-Tiens donc, tu te paye des vacances ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

-Mon père a décider ça un peu à la dernière minute.

-Ton… père ? Je croyais que tu n'habitais plus chez lui ?

-Je me suis fais adopter dernièrement.

-…Et t'a pas trouver le temps de me dire ça ?

-Désolé Lucius, j'étais occupé, et tu n'étais pas facile d'approche non plus, Narcissia était toujours avec toi.

-Oui, bon…

Lucius balaya la table du regard et fronça les sourcils en voyant Erik.

-C'est vous qui avez adopter Severus ? Mais vous êtes un prof de l'école, non ?

-En effet, je suis le Pr Erik. Enchanté, Mr Malfoy.

-Moi de même, professeur…

Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau.

-Et qu'est-ce que Lupin fait là ?

-Oh… Euh… fit Severus.

Mal à l'aise, il regarda Remus assit en diagonale de lui, entre le mur et Erik(le pauvre professeur avait préféré les séparés, en ayant marre de se faire dévisager alors qu'ils s'embrassaient en face de lui) .

-Dumbledore a demander à mon père de s'en charger pour l'été.

-Pauvre toi ! se moqua Lucius. Même en vacances, t'a un Maraudeur pour te faire des problèmes !

-M'ouin… J'essais de ne pas passer trop de temps dans la même pièce que lui.

Retenant ses larmes de rage, Remus demanda à Erik de se lever pour lui libérer le passage, avant de quitter la table.

-C'est quoi, son problème ? demanda Lucius.

-J'en sais rien… Il est peut-être parti préparer son prochain mauvais coup…

Déçu, Erik se tourna vers son fils.

-Tu agis comme un idiot, j'espère que tu t'en rend compte !

Et il parti à la recherche de Remus, sans savoir que ce dernier avait déjà quitter l'hôtel et se promenait dans les rues . Erik retourna aux chambres et attendit. Après quelques heures à parler, Lucius finit par retourner à sa chambre, et Severus retourna à la sienne, ravit. Là l'attendait de pied ferme un Erik pas très content.

-Mais à quoi donc as-tu penser !

-Quoi ?

-Tu le sais bien que Remus est jaloux de Lucius Malfoy, qu'il a peur que tu ne le laisse pour aller vers cet autre niais que tu a déjà aimer par le passé ! Et dès que cet imbécile arrive, tu oublis Remus, ne le regarde même plus, te moque de lui ! Il s'en va que tu ne t'en soucie pas, et alors que lui quitte cet hôtel sans laisser d'indication, toi tu continue de parler avec cet immense niais ! Et alors que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Remus depuis des heures, toi tu reviens avec ce sourire ravi et idiot !

-Eh ! Wow, comment ça, pas de nouvelles depuis des heures ?

-Il n'est plus là.

-Eh merde…

-Mais qu'as-tu penser, peux-tu me le dire ? Comment as-tu pu traité ainsi Remus, pour cet imbécile ! Tu ne l'aime pas toujours, quand même ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Non, non, c'est pas ça…

Et Severus du donc expliquer à son père le marché fais avec Dumbledore, et l'utilité à rester en bon terme avec Lucius, qui le ferait entrer plus vite chez les Mangemorts.

* * *

Remus marchait sur la plage depuis un bon moment lorsque la nuit tomba. Il continua à marcher un long moment, avant de commencer à être épuisé. Il était hors de question de retourner à l'hôtel. Severus n'était qu'un con, un imbécile. Et pire que tout; il aimait toujours Malfoy. Ça paraissait.

De dépit, il se dirigea vers un autre hôtel des environs, là où logeaient les américains. Janice et Daniel avaient une chambre, Joshua et Annie une autre, et Sara et Mike avaient chacun la leur. Ne voulant pas déranger les couples, et se méfiant un peu de Mike qui les avait regarder un peu trop souvent, Severus et lui, à son goût, il se tourna vers Sara, qui avait cesser de tourner autour de Severus dès qu'elle avait apprit qu'il était avec Remus, et qui était en fait bien sympathique. Dès qu'elle décrocha le téléphone, elle l'écouta avec attention, après s'être réveillée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus ?

-C…C'est Sev… Je peux venir ? Je… J'aimerais parler…

-D'accord, je préviens la réception de te laisser monter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait la porte à un Remus découragé, abattu, semblable à un enfant perdu.

-…Entre… Je vais faire monter du café pour nous réveiller…

-Si ça te chante… Moi, j'ai pas envie de café pour là…

-Oh oh… Un Remus qui ne veut pas de café ? Ça doit être grave… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Remus lui expliqua l'histoire, pleurant en même temps, et la pauvre Sara eu bien de la difficulté a comprendre quelque chose, avant de finalement comprendre l'histoire. Et, en bonne copine sensible à la douleur de son ami, elle se mit à traiter le Serpentard de noms, tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre.

Après un bon moment, Remus finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, et Sara en profita pour appeler Erik, le rassurer sur l'état de Remus. Elle savait bien que le professeur devait paniquer de ne pas voir Remus de retour. Elle lui expliqua rapidement que Remus était chez elle, le moral à zéro et très en colère contre son amoureux. Erik la remercia, et lui expliqua qu'il avait parler à Severus, qui avait une bonne raison d'avoir agit ainsi, et qu'il pouvait jurer sur sa propre tête que Severus n'avait pas un sentiment amoureux pour Malfoy, que tout le but de cette mascarade était en fait, une preuve de son amour pour Remus, même si c'était plutôt difficile à croire…

Le lendemain, Severus était sure le point de forcer la serrure de Sara lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle avait un sourire fatigué, et lui désigna le canapé, où Remus dormait. Il se jeta sur lui, le supplia de lui pardonner, lui jura qu'il n'aimait pas Lucius, qu'il était obligé d'être sympa avec lui, et tant d'autres choses que Remus ne compris pas, a moitié endormi.

Ils déjeunèrent finalement avec leurs amis américains, qui furent surpris de voir Severus qui ne lâchait plus son amoureux et le fixait sans cesse avec de grands yeux tristes. Seule Sara souriait, et fit un clin d'œil complice à Remus.

Remus finit par croire son amoureux, surtout lorsqu'Erik lui-même lui jura que Severus avait de bonnes raisons, qu'il ne pouvait lui dire pour le moment, mais qu'il ne faisait pas cela par amour pour Lucius, mais bien par amour pour lui.

Les vacances des américains se terminèrent, et ils échangèrent tous leurs adresses, afin de ne pas perdre contact. Criard s'occuperait de faire parvenir les lettres d'un continent à l'autre.

Les vacances de la petite famille se termina bien vite aussi, et ils retournèrent à Londres, où ils passèrent le mois de vacances restant a découvrir des lieux historiques, des attractions et a faire des activités.

Ondine Divinasty gagna le paris avec 120 romans, contre le malheureux 53 d'Erik. Erik, qui fut légèrement agacé en apprenant que, durant que lui lisait des classiques de la littérature, Ondine avait lu pour la plupart des romans pour enfant ! Mais il n'avait jamais été spécifier quelle sorte de roman…

Durant ce mois de vacances, Severus apprit à Remus un terrible secret. Remus savait déjà que Severus avait été foutu à la porte de chez lui à 14 ans par son père, et qu'il avait du se débrouiller pendant deux ans avec son appartement et ses études. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de demander à Severus quel emploi il avait pour réussir a payer tout ça.

C'est avec honte que Severus lui expliqua qu'il avait du se prostituer pour survivre, et qu'il comprendrait que Remus ne veuille plus de lui en sachant cela… Il ne pu finir sa phrase que son amoureux le rassurait d'un baiser. Cette période était bien finie, terminée depuis l'adoption de Severus. Remus ne le laisserait pas pour avoir choisit de survivre. Par contre, cette situation était mieux de ne jamais se reproduire, car il ne serait pas aussi gentil… Le loup en lui n'était pas très content mais ne pouvait se plaindre de quelque chose réalisé avant même que les adolescents ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Par contre, si cela se reproduisait… Le loup n'aurait aucune pitié !

Erik sut que son fils n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayé de la réaction de Remus, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits dans la chambre à coté… avant de cogner dans le mur pour les supplier d'AU MOINS utilisé un sort de silence…

a suivre

La prochaine partie sera la dernière. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera...


	3. partie 3

**partie 3, et dernière**

Severus attendit devant la gargouille qu'elle lui libère le passage. C'était le matin de sa dernière journée à Poudlard. L'année suivante, il entrerait à l'Université de Potions. L'après-midi même, il prendrait pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express, et le soir venu, Remus et lui s'installeraient dans le petit appartement qu'ils avaient loués. Mais, pour le moment, il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Lorsqu'enfin la gargouille lui ouvrit le passage, il monta l'escalier pour se retrouver derrière une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore s'avança vers lui, l'air soucieux.

-C'est chose faites ?

-Cette nuit…

Il releva sa manche, dévoilant sur son bras une marque noire. Le directeur la regarda sans rien dire.

-Il vous était toujours possible de revenir en arrière…

-J'ai promis. Vous prenez soins de Remus, je vous ramène des informations.

-Je puis vous jurer que M. Lupin aura la meilleure protection possible.

Severus hocha faiblement la tête.

-Que pense votre père de tout cela ?

-Il désapprouve, bien sur, comme c'est le cas depuis deux ans… Il a tenté, hier soir, de m'empêcher de rejoindre Lucius Malfoy…

-Erik vous a en grande estime et ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

-Je le sais…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les Maraudeurs se dirigeaient vers la sortie en chantant à tue-tête, bras dessus, bras dessous, et chacun les regardait en souriant. Ce qu'ils allaient leur manquer ! L'école allait être bien vide sans ces quatre joyeux lurons… C'était toute une partie de l'histoire de Poudlard qui s'achevait avec leur scolarité. Nombre de filles réalisèrent que plus jamais elles ne verraient les trois beaux jeunes hommes. Malgré que Remus soit avec Severus et que James soit depuis un bon moment avec Lily Evans, les filles de sixième et septième année espéraient encore un miracle ! Il ne restait plus que Sirius pour combler le manque d'amour des jeunes filles… et il s'en accommodait bien !

-Adieu adieu mon cher Poudlard ! On ne t'oubliera jamais ! Et tout au fond de notre cœur… chantaient les jeunes adultes en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Potter ! Black ! Lupin ! Pettigrow ! Venez ici ! clama une voix.

-Oh oh… fit Sirius. Aurions-nous enfin notre 7 6000 retenues ? Le dernier jour ? La classe !

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder leur directrice de maison, l'air penaud.

-Pr McGonagall ? demanda James.

-On chantait peut-être un peu trop fort ? demanda Sirius.

La sévère enseignante s'approcha, puis leur sourit. Un instant, les Maraudeurs crurent à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter bonne chance pour le futur, leur dit l'enseignante. Je suis sure que vous réussirez tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Poudlard sera bien calme, sans vous.

-Ennuyeux, vous voulez dire ! sourit Sirius.

Minerva McGonagall le foudroya du regard, et il baissa les yeux vers ses souliers.

-Je plains franchement l'école des Aurors qui héritera de vos deux têtes folles l'années prochaine, et encore plus Mlle Evans de devoir tenter de vous assagir, Mr Potter…

James eut un sourire.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire… Que malgré les fois où j'ai pu être sévère envers vous, et parfois même injustement, je sais que vous êtes des élèves très doués, et j'ai du rire quelques fois dans mes appartements suite à un mauvais coup que vous aviez fait.

-Vous étiez sévère, dit Peter, mais un excellent professeur. J'avais des problèmes avec la Métamorphose, mais j'ai mes ASPICS maintenant, et c'est grâce à vous. Merci.

-Allez, maintenant, sourit l'enseignante. Le train vous attend… et revenez nous voir !

-Promis ! lancèrent les quatre finissants en reprenant leur course vers la sortie.

-Oh ! Mr Lupin… Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

-Mais le train…

-Votre malle est déjà dans le bureau du Pr Dumbledore. J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne prendrez pas le train, cette année…

Remus regarda ses amis en haussant les sourcils, avant de sourire. Erik avait peut-être prévu quelque chose pour eux ?

-Tu nous donne des nouvelles, Lun' ? demanda Sirius.

-Mais oui ! Allez, on se revoit une autre fois !

-Ouais, et il faudra se contenter de 7 599 retenues !

Et c'est seul qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier était seul.

-Monsieur le directeur ? demanda Remus.

-Ah ! M. Lupin… Venez, venez… Assoyez-vous.

Remus prit place en face du directeur, soudain effrayé. Où étaient Erik et Severus ?

-Un caramel ?

-Non merci…

-Un bonbon au citron alors ?

-Non merci. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis ici, par contre…

-Ah ! Oui. C'est tout a fait naturel. Et bien voilà mon cher, vous partez au Québec !

-Au Québec ? Hélène nous a invité ?

-Non… Comme vous le savez, Mr Rogue est entré chez les Mangemorts pour être espion pour notre Ordre…

-Oui, je sais…

-Cela fait parti d'un arrangement que nous avons pris, lors de votre réconciliation après l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante.

-…Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il a marchandé votre protection dans cette guerre contre ses services. Pour cette raison, je vous envois dans le lieu le plus sécuritaire qui existe, soit chez ma petite-fille.

-Votre… ?

Dumbledore lui lança une montre, que, machinalement, Remus attrapa. Aussitôt, il sentit quelque chose attraper son nombril, et se sentit attiré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur un plancher de bois lustré, ses valises autour de lui.

-Où est-ce que… ?

-Bienvenue !

Il se releva d'un bond pour faire face à une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Paradisianne ! Grand-père m'a prévenu que tu arriverais aujourd'hui ! Chic ! Je suis contente ! Depuis le temps que je demandais un frère !

-Je te demande pardon !

-Grand-père a dit que tu resterais ici avec moi pendant quelques années. J'ai été prévenue il y a des mois ! Je suis telllllllement contente ! Je commençais à m'ennuyée ici, toute seule…

-Tu ne peux pas être la petite-fille de Dumbledore, il n'a seulement jamais été marié ! Et il est hors de question que je reste ici des années !

-Grand-père a adopté une fillette, il y a des années de ça, et lui a construit ce château, ici. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. La seule personne qui venait la voir, en dehors de grand-père, c'était Tante Hélène. Elle avait rendu service à grand-père, et il lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa fille pour lui. Sauf que maman a décidé de sortir et d'aller au village, et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré papa. Il est venu vivre ici, et je suis née ! Sauf que papa et maman sont morts lors d'une sortie au village, il y a 8 ans… Depuis, je vis toute seule ici. Grand-père vient passer ses étés ici, et Tatie Hélène vient me voir le plus souvent possible… Quoique qu'il y a trois ans, elle n'est pas venue, parce qu'elle était partie enseigner, pour rendre service à grand-père… Mais bon, je suis sur que tu va l'adorer ! Elle devrait venir me rendre visite cette semaine, tu vas voir, elle est géniale ! Sauf que j'espère que t'a pas peur des serpents, parce que bon…

-H… Hélène Adam ? La Gorgone ?

-…Rooh ? Tu connais ma tatie ?

-Elle m'a enseigné, il y a trois ans… Et… C'est une amie de mon beau-père…

-Génial ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

-Non ! Il est hors de question que je reste ici !

-Grand-père a dit que tu devais rester ici. Tu serais en danger, là-bas.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retrouver mes amis, ma famille !

-T'es majeur, non ?

-Si… J'ai 17 ans…

-Et bien agit comme un adulte. Tu es pris ici, fais-toi une raison.

Sans dire un mot, Remus la suivit, l'air malheureux. Il ne verrait pas Severus, Erik et les Maraudeurs pendant des années ? De quel droit Dumbledore lui faisait ça !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus attendit près de deux heures sur le quai de la gare, même après que le machiniste lui ait assuré qu'il ne restait plus personne. Il finit par rejoindre son père, qui vint le cherché pour le mener à son appartement. Une fois chez Severus, ils virent Fumsek sur la table de la cuisine, qui lisait ses plumes. Severus approcha la main pour prendre la lettre, puis la lue, et son visage devint rouge de colère.

-DE QUEL DROIT IL FAIT ÇA ?

Erik prit la lettre des mains tremblantes de son fils, et la lue à son tour. Remus, au Québec, chez la petite-fille de Dumbledore (Hélène lui avait déjà parler de cette enfant), dans le château le plus sécuritaire au monde. Il du rattraper son fils, tremblant, qui voyait cela comme une trahison du directeur. Remus allait peut-être être protégé… Mais à un océan de lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assit sur son lit, Remus regardait dehors. Là depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas bougé. Paradisianne avait bien essayé de le divertir, mais il regardait obstinément par la fenêtre.

-Bon, et bien fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque ! Moi, je vais écouter la télé !

Et elle sortit de la chambre, de mauvaise humeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus entendait une forte musique monté du salon. Une musique qu'il connaissait.

Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Combien de fois Severus avait-il chanté ces chansons ? Combien de fois Erik en avait-il rit ?

Il suivit le chant (l'acteur, bien que se débrouillant bien, n'équivaudrait JAMAIS Erik) et rejoint le salon, où l'adolescente, affalée sur des coussins, regardait l'écran d'un air rêveur. A la fin de la chanson, elle leva le poing en l'air en criant :

-VIVE ERIK ! A BAS RAOUL LA FACE DE MORUE !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire, et elle se retourna.

-Oh ! T'es descendu ! Tu veux écouter ? C'est tante Hélène qui me l'a apporté… Ça s'appelle Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, c'est tiré d'un des meilleurs romans que j'ai jamais lu ! Le pauvre fantôme, il fait tellement pitiééééé ! Il méritait mieux qu'une gourde comme Christine !

-Je connais le fantôme… murmura Remus.

Pour le connaître… Il le connaissait mieux que cette gamine ne le pourrait jamais. Pendant trois ans, Erik avait été un guide pour lui, le père de son amoureux, son sauveur, son ami… L'un des membres de sa famille. Et là, il se retrouvait devant un faux Erik, un substitut du fantôme, un comédien qui, malgré son talent, ne pourrait jamais exprimé toute la douleur réelle du fantôme… Ni sa douleur, ni sa peine, ni aucun des sentiments du véritable Erik. Car si dans le passé Erik avait plutôt été sombre et aux sentiments emprunt de folie, à présent, il était en paix, et ses sentiments ne démontraient plus qu'amour et protection pour eux.

En même temps de le réconforter, le film le fit souffrir. Alors qu'il voyait la fausse Christine s'enfuir et quitter les bras du fantôme de remplacement, lui ne demandait qu'à se blottir dans les bras du vrai, que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et qu'Erik et Severus soient près de lui, tous les deux.

-C'est nul, fit-il à la fin du film.

-T'y comprend rien, toi ! s'écria Paradisianne. Tu souffrira jamais autant que lui a souffert ! Je paris que tu préfère cet abruti de Raoul, cet immense niais qui a volé le seul amour d'Erik ! T'es trop stupide pour comprendre que si le fantôme a agir ainsi, s'il a atteint cette folie, c'était parce que le monde autour de lui l'avait TOUJOURS REJETÉ, détesté pour ce visage contre lequel il ne pouvait rien ! Ce visage qui l'a empêché d'accéder à la réputation de génie ! Tante Hélène t'expliquera quand elle viendra. Pour elle qui est une gorgone, et pour toutes les créatures, ce livre a été leur exutoire ! Erik fut le porte-parole de la douleur des opprimés et des incompris ! Mais toi, t'es trop humain pour comprendre.

-Je suis un loup-garou. Je le comprend assurément mieux que toi, dans toute ton humanité, tu ne pourra jamais le comprendre.

-…Grand-père m'envoie un loup-garou pour frère ? Trop cool ! Mais alors, pourquoi tu déteste Erik ?

-Je ne déteste pas Erik, et ne le détesterai jamais !

-Mais alors pourquoi t'a trouvé ça nul !

-Parce que c'était pas le vrai ! Et puis parce que Christine a préféré la beauté à l'amour, comme l'innocente qu'elle est !

-Ah ! Dans ce cas, d'accord avec toi, et je te dois des excuses.

-Oui, tu m'en dois. Moi, préféré Raoul ! Je préfèrerais sauter en bas d'une falaise !

-ÇA, s'est parlé comme un vrai fan d'Erik !

-Mon amoureux est bien pire…

-Ton… amoureux ?

Remus resta un moment silencieux.

-Oui, mon amoureux, Severus. Ça te pose un problème ?

Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Rendu à destination, elle ouvrit toute grande une porte, et le fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Elle le mena dans une rangée, et la lui désigna.

-Ce sont tous des manga yaoi, avec plus ou moins de lemon.

-…Je te demande pardon ?

-Ce sont toutes des BD japonaises ayant pour protagoniste des homosexuels, et avec plus ou moins de scènes sexuels plus ou moins explicites.

-…

-Il existe des mangas de tous les styles. Je suis maintenant habituée à tout ! Que tu sois gai, je m'en fou bien. D'ailleurs, tu devrais lire ces BD, on sait jamais, ça pourrait te donner des idées pour avec ton copain…

-Sauf que je ne le verrai pas avant des années, se renfrogna Remus.

-… C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas rester ici ? Tu sais, moi je suis ici depuis ma naissance… Grand-père a dit qu'il m'emmènerait avec lui à Londres lorsque la guerre sera finie. C'est à ce moment aussi qu'il viendra te chercher. Toi, tu a hâte de revoir ton amoureux et tes amis, moi j'ai hâte de connaître le monde, et du monde ! Parce qu'a part grand-père, tante Hélène et toi, je ne connais personne…

-Tu a du t'ennuyée…

-C'est pour ça que j'ai la plus grand bibliothèque de romans au monde, la plus grand bibliothèque de mangas au monde, et la plus grande collection de vidéocassettes au monde ! Et que je les connais presque par cœur !

-…Et tu a quel âge ?

-15 ans ! Je suis super intelligente, et super douée ! La preuve, j'ai obtenu les diplômes universitaires de médicomagie, d'Auror, de politicienne, d'enseignement, de communication, de potions et d'histoire ! J'ai suivi les cours par correspondances. C'est long, c'est chiant, c'est plate, mais bon…

Remus resta figé devant cette adolescente débordante d'énergie, qui ne cessait pas de parler, et qui parlait de ses études comme de cailloux sur le bord d'une plage.

-Je suis présentement en train de faire une maîtrise en littérature à l'Université de Laval, encore par correspondance, je suis la plus jeune inscrite ! Tu savais que grand-père a passé ses ASPIC à 12 ans mais que pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur lui, les professeurs l'ont fait continuer ses études normalement quand même ? Il m'a toujours dis que les études c'était très important, et que sans étude, on allait nulle part dans la vie. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir aller à l'école… Et encore plus à Poudlard ! Dis, tu veux bien me parler de Poudlard ?

Pendant de longues soirées, Remus lui raconta ses années à Poudlard, des anecdotes dans les classes, les mauvais coups des Maraudeurs… et bien entendu, il lui parla de Severus et aussi, subtilement, d'Erik, qu'il ne nomma jamais, sinon en tant que père de son amoureux.

Voyant Remus verser des larmes en pensant a ses amis, son amoureux et son beau-père, Paradisianne décida de prendre les grands moyens. Elle fit boire un filtre d'oubli à Remus, et celui-ci oublia complètement son passé.

Lorsqu'Hélène vint en visite, quelques jours plus tard, et qu'elle vit Remus, elle resta sans voix.

-Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Excusez-moi… Est-ce que je vous connais ? demanda Remus poliment.

-C'est mon grand frère, tatie ! dit Paradisianne en s'agrippant au cou du loup-garou. Tu sais, grand-père disait toujours que j'aurais un grand frère ! Maintenant, il a tenu promesse !

-Mais… Et Severus ? Et Erik ? s'exclama Hélène.

Paradisianne devint sérieuse, et tira sa tante par le bras vers la bibliothèque, loin des oreilles du loup-garou.

-Il était malheureux, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son passé ! Maintenant, il est délivré ! Il ne souffre plus !

-Comment as-tu pu faire cela, Para ! Est-ce que je t'ai fais oublié tes parents quand ils sont morts ? Pourtant, tu a souffert !

-Tu ne l'a pas fais, mais sur le moment, j'aurais préféré.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Para ! Tu lui a fais oublier tout ce qui formait sa personne ! Tu en a fait un être, peut-être pas malheureux, mais sûrement pas heureux ! Parce que ses amis, sa famille, c'était son bonheur !

-J'ignore ce que c'est, Hélène. A part grand-père et toi, je ne connais personne. Et là grand-père m'envoie un frère, mais il arrêtait pas de pleurer en pensant à son ancienne vie !

-Tu a peut-être fait cela avec de bonnes intentions, mais tu n'en avais pas le droit.

-Il est trop tard, maintenant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sortit de sa chambre pour voir Paradisianne, habillée en rose et blanc, une perruque brune sur la tête, une bâton rose et jaune avec une tête d'oiseau, suivie d'un jouet mécanique jaune qui flottait derrière elle.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t'il.

-Je chasse les Cartes de Clow !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Mais oui, les Cartes de Clow ! Tu devrais lire CardCaptorSakura ! Tu comprendrais !

-Je n'aime pas les mangas.

-Tu rate le meilleur ! Ah ah ! Je viens de trouver Snow ! Allez Kéro !

Et elle se mit à courir, brandissant le bâton au dessus de sa tête.

-Retrouve ta véritable apparence ! Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordonne ! Ouaaaiiis ! J'ai réussi ! T'a vu Shaolan !

-Tu l'a pas eu, le morveux… C'est Sakura la meilleure ! fit le jouet en faisant un semblant de grimace.

Sa voix était lente et entrecoupée. Paradisianne fronça les sourcils.

-Oh, zut… Mon Kéro commence a faire défaut… Je vais devoir le réparer… C'est vrai qu'après cinq ans… Je pourrais peut-être en constuire un nouveau modèle…

-Tu a…construit ce truc ? demanda Remus.

-Ouais ! J'ai aussi un Spinel, une Luna, un Artemis, une Diana, un Mokona… En fait, j'ai fabriquer les animaux magiques des mangas pour quand je me déguise !

-Et POURQUOI tu te déguise ?

-…Pour le fun ? Viens, on va opérer Kéro ! Tu sera mon assistant !

-Tu t'y connais au moins en mécanique ? Parce que moi, pas…

-J'ai construit Kéro, bien sur que je m'y connais en mécannique ! Présentement, j'essaie de créer une Chii, mais c'est dure ! J'aurais peut-être du commencer par Sumomo…

-Je comprend rien de ce que tu dis.

-Tu liras Chobits !

-J'aime pas les mangas.

-Tu rate le meilleur ! Allez viens !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après un an et demi, Remus avait déjà lu tous les romans et écouté la moitié des vidéocassettes, si bien qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de commencer à lire des mangas… et il y prit bien vite goût !

Cela prit encore un bon moment avant que Paradisianne ne réussisse a le convaincre de se déguiser.

Hélène fit presque une crise cardiaque en entrant dans le château pour voir Remus déguisé et donnant la réplique à une Paradisianne euphorique.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

-Salut tatie ! Remus et moi, on joue une scène de manga !

-TU VAS NOUS LE RENDRE COMPLÈTEMENT DÉBILE !

-Mais non ! Il est déjà débile, tu sais !

-PARA ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

-C'EST PAS UNE MANIÈRE DE PARLER À TA SŒUR !

-JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX !

Découragée, Hélène se prit la tête. Severus allait tuer Paradisianne !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son coté, le Serpentard tentait de ramener le plus d'informations possible à Dumbledore, afin que la guerre cesse au plus vite.

Erik faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soutenir son fils, qui dans l'absence de Remus, était devenu ironique, énervé, froid et antipathique.

Il semblait croire que Dumbledore tenait Remus en otage, afin d'être sur que Severus continue à espionner.

La guerre dura cinq ans en tout. Cinq ans pour Severus a pleurer son amoureux lorsqu'il était seul. Cinq ans, où il eut le temps de finir ses cours à l'Université de Potions et même de commencer à enseigner à Poudlard, auprès de son père.

Père, qui s'inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus de voir l'état dépressif de son fils. Il avait beau en parler à Dumbledore, se mettre en colère, rien ne fit changer d'idée le directeur.

En désespoir de cause, Erik se tourna vers Hélène, lui demanda comment se portait Remus. Hélène avait du se faire violence a elle-même en cachant la vérité à Erik, se contentant de lui dire que Remus se portait bien. Celui lui avait brisé le cœur de ne pouvoir tout expliqué à l'homme inquiet. Car il était de notoriété publique que la Gorgone du Québec avait de tendres sentiments pour le Fantôme de l'Opéra, mais ce dernier était bien le seul a encore l'ignorer !

Durant ce temps, Remus se demandait parfois quel était son passé, pourquoi il n'y avait aucune photo de sa sœur et lui étant jeune, pourquoi leur grand-père, dont il entendant tant parler, ne venait jamais les voir, pourquoi Hélène le regardait parfois avec un air de tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Enfin, les journaux publièrent la mort de Voldemort, tué par le petit Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, tous deux morts en essayant de protéger leur enfant. Sirius Black, le Gardien du Secret, avait trahis son meilleur ami James, et tué un autre de leurs amis, Peter Pettigrew, qui avait voulu venger la mort de James. Lorsque Remus lut ce message, quelque part en lui, quelque chose se déchira. Comme s'ils connaissaient ses gens. Ce fut tout un spectacle pour Paradisianne de voir son frère, ce grand idiot de 22 ans, pleurer sur son lit comme un enfant, le journal chiffonné entre ses mains.

Elle regarda la lettre entre ses mains et soupira. La vérité allait éclater. Dumbledore les demandait à Poudlard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus et Erik attendaient avec impatience dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci regarda sa montre une dernière fois, puis leva la main pour ouvrir un passage dimensionnel. Une déchirure apparue dans l'air, et une jeune femme la traversa. Elle sourit en voyant Dumbledore.

-Grand-père !

-Paradisianne… Tu a grandis. Tu es ravissante.

-Merci, fit-elle, le rose aux joues.

-Où est donc Remus ?

-Grand frère ? Il sort tout juste de la douche, laissez-lui le temps de s'habiller.

-Grand… frère ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, mon grand frère, répondit la jeune femme. Ça vous pose problème ?

Remus traversa la faille et se retrouva dans le bureau à son tour. Ses yeux calmes détaillaient tout autour de lui, sans dire un mot. Severus cessa de respirer en voyant son amoureux. En cinq ans, il n'avait pas changer, si ce n'est qu'il était encore plus beau, et que son corps était maintenant celui d'un homme et non d'un adolescent.

-Bienvenue, Remus, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Remus se tourna vers lui et le regarda un moment.

-C'est vous, grand-père ?

Dumbledore regarda sa petite-fille un moment, sourcils froncés.

-R…Remus ? fit le professeur de potions en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le loup-garou le fixa sans dire un mot pendant de longues minutes, puis, ouvrit finalement la bouche.

-…Qui êtes-vous ?

Il sembla que quelque chose se brisa en Severus alors que ces mots le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il tituba, et ce fut Erik qui le rattrapa, tout aussi confus.

-Para… Qu'est-ce que tu a fais ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Bin… Il arrêtait pas de pleurer… Il s'ennuyait de ses amis, de son amoureux… Je me suis dis que pour le temps qu'il était au Québec, il pouvait bien tout oublier… Je lui ai fais boire une potion d'oublie.

-Mais il n'existe aucun antidote ! s'écria Severus, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux emplis de désespoir. Jamais plus il ne se souviendra !

-Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez… Je suis pas stupide ! J'ai un antidote !

-C'est impossible ! Les meilleurs Maîtres des Potions se sont penchés sur ce cas, sans rien trouver !

-L'antidote existe puisque je le possède.

-Écoutez, je suis Maître des Potions depuis deux ans, et jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un antidote.

-Normal, je l'ai créer il y a cinq ans !

-Menteuse ! Ceci est impossible !

-Tu peux bien te vanter d'être maître des potions depuis deux ans, je le suis depuis sept ans ! J'étais la meilleure de ma promotion !

Severus regarda Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête sans dire un mot, alors que Remus s'approchait pour serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, fixant Severus mauvaisement.

-Je vous prierais de surveiller vos paroles lorsque vous parlez à ma sœur…

-Remus… C'est pas ta sœur… Ta sœur est morte il y a dix-huit ans… fit Severus.

-Cessez de me parler comme si nous étions proches !

Severus se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-S'il est vrai que vous avez un antidote… Donnez-lui maintenant.

Paradisianne hésita un moment, puis sortit une fiole de son sac et la tendit à Remus.

-Bois ça, frérot, et tu comprendra pourquoi il n'y a pas de photo de toi quand tu étais petit, à la maison…

Remus prit la fiole et la vida, sans quitter sa « sœur » des yeux. Puis il les ferma, respira un grand coup, puis les ouvrit.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Quand bien même que j'aurais pleuré cinq ans, tu n'avais pas le droit de me privé de mes souvenirs.

Elle éclata en sanglots et Remus soupira.

-Mais je te pardonne… parce que pendant cinq ans, je t'ai considéré comme une sœur… et que j'aimerais que cela ne change pas.

Elle hocha la tête et le loup-garou la serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Puis, il leva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Severus. Il sembla cesser de respirer, puis relâcha la jeune femme pour faire un pas vers lui.

-S…Sev…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et en un éclair, il fut sur le Maître des Potions pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, ne cessant pas de répéter son nom. Severus, qui durant un instant, avait cru avoir perdu le loup-garou, le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, remerciant Merlin de lui avoir rendu son amoureux. Le loup-garou semblait ne jamais vouloir le lâcher, ce dont l'ex-Serpentard n'allait pas se plaindre. Il lâcha seulement son amoureux lorsque celui-ci fit un pas vers Erik. Délivré des bras de Severus, il se blottit dans ceux de son beau-père, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le fantôme de l'opéra sourit et le serra contre lui, essuyant au passage les larmes de ses mains froides.

-Q…Quand je pense que je vous ai oublier pendant cinq ans… Une partie de moi se souvenait, une partie de moi était triste, mais… Oh, Merlin…

Erik sourit, avant d'attirer son fils à lui, serrant dans ses bras sa famille. Entre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Remus sécha enfin ses larmes.

-Trop malade, votre costume ! s'exclama Para. On dirait le Fantôme de l'Opéra !

Erik s'étrangla, et Remus se mit à rire.

-Hélène lui a apporter le livre et le film, et elle adore le personnage d'Erik.

-Je… Je vois… fit le professeur, mal à l'aise.

De la brèche sortie alors Hélène, paniquée. Voyant Remus et Paradisianne, elle leur sauta dessus.

-NNON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE ME FAIRE DES PEURS DE MÊME ! J'arrive pis y'a personne ! Je pensais que vous étiez sortis et…

-Bonjour, Hélène.

En entendant la voix, elle figea, avant de se tourner pour voir Erik. Elle poussa un hocquet de surprise, avant de faire un pas vers l'arrière. Elle regarda à nouveau Remus et Para, avant de revenir à Erik.

-…Je suis désolée ! Je sais que j'aurais du tout te dire, mais je voulais pas vous blesser, vous dire que Remus vous avait oublier… Je suis désolée, Erik !

-Erik ? Comme le Fantôme ? Et bien dis donc, il est fan ton ami, tatie !

-Il est pas fan, il EST le fantôme ! répliqua Hélène, avant de se figer. Zut… J'en rate pas une…

-Mais… Le Fantôme est mort, non ?

-Eum… Je l'ai… Euh… Comme qui dirait… Ressusciter…

-QUOIIII ? ET TU M'A RIEN DIS ! NON MAIS QUEL GENRE DE TANTE TU ES POUR MÊME PAS DIRE À TA NIÈCE PRÉFÉRÉE QUE SON HÉROS EST VIVANT !

La jeune surdouée se mit à bouder dans son coin. Dumbledore la regarda en riant, et après un moment, elle lui sauta dessus.

-Grand-père ! Mais pourquoi t'es pas venu depuis cinq ans, hein ? Hein ? Tu m'aime, plus, c'est ça ?

-J'ai été très occupé avec l'ordre, ma chérie. Tu me pardonne ?

-M'ouais… Vu que tu m'a donné un frère ! Remus, on se fait un vidéo ?

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas visiter Poudlard ? demanda Remus.

-C'est vrai que je suis à Poudlard maintenant… Ok !

-Très bien, fit Severus. Je dois faire visiter quelque chose à Remus, le pr Dumbledore, Hélène et mon père se feront sûrement un plaisir de faire visiter à cette jeune fille ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Erik acquièsa.

-Mais… Je voulais visiter avec Remus !

-J'irai vous rejoindre plus tard, le rassura le loup-garou.

-Bon… Ok…

Ils descendirent l'escalier, puis une fois devant la Gargouille, ils se séparèrent.

-Que veux-tu me faire visiter ? demanda Remus.

-Mes appartements…

-Oh. Je vois. M'oui… Ça me ferait plaisir de les découvrir. Quelque chose me dis que nous allons y passer beaucoup de temps…

-BEACOUP de temps…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus et Severus adoptèrent un petit garçon dans les années qui suivirent. Erik fut complètement fou de son petit-fils et cessa d'enseigner pour s'occuper de lui alors que les deux parents travaillaient, Remus s'étant vu offrir le porte de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Paradisianne Dumbledore entreprit de faire le tour du monde afin de connaître tous les pays sur lesquels elle avait lu. Hélène revint souvent en Angleterre pour visiter la petite famille, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit… Nous savons très bien qu'elle venait là tout spécialement pour Erik, qu'elle ne cessa jamais d'aimer, sans oser le lui dire. Dumbledore continua a diriger Poudlard, recevant des messages très détaillés des voyages et découvertes de sa petite-fille. Harry Potter devint une légende dans le monde sorcier, et s'amusa à rendre Severus complètement chèvre lorsqu'il vint à Hogwarts.

Le vieil adage « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ne fut jamais totalement vrai et devint rapidement, dans la petite famille, « Loin des yeux, l'oubli du cœur ». Mais même en ayant oublier, un cœur continue d'aimer.

---

Comment trouvez-vous la petite-fille complètement délurée de Dumbledore ? Disons qu'avoir des cosplay, je ressemblerais à ça... Et pis que je voudrais bien moi avoir Remus comme frérot ! Voici donc la fin de cette fic qui m'a prit plusieurs mois à écrire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue.


End file.
